Homage to Race against Time Dramas
by Mimi Gelato
Summary: When Misaki is drugged and almost kidnapped, his would be kidnappers inject him with a strange substance that works in five stages, the last stage being death. As of now there is no cure for it and Misaki seems doomed to die, but Usagi will never give up on Misaki and he enlists the help of all of his old rivals in a race against time to save the boy he loves before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

Misaki tried to look as excited as his friends, but he knew he was failing. Earlier in the day they had just graduated and decided to go out drinking to celebrate. Usagi was reluctant to let Misaki go out, but he had been called away at the last minute by Aikawa and Misaki convinced the older man to go while he hung out with his friends; promising to allow Usagi to pick him up after his meeting with Aikawa ended.

Misaki was now beginning to feel grateful for the arrangement to have Usagi pick him up soon as his anxiety was starting to get the better of him, and drinking only seemed to make him feel worse. Since he had graduated it was finally time for him to tell Takahiro about his relationship with Usagi, and Misaki still didn't feel ready to say it. He knew he had to now; there was no way around it. Rather than being at odds with his brother over still living with Usagi, he knew that giving his brother a reason for living there would make him drop the subject; even if it caused another one altogether.

Misaki felt his heart race just at the thought of telling his older brother that he had been in a secret relationship with his best friend for four years and never told him. Misaki knew why he never told his brother though. Before he was worried that, as he was still a minor at the time, his brother could have taken him away from his lover, but that fear ended once Misaki turned twenty and became a legal adult. A new fear was spawned however; the thought of his brother hating him. Whether his brother began to hate him for not telling him the truth for all those years or whether he hated him for being in a relationship with a man, either was plausible in Misaki's mind.

Other minor fears also sprouted, such as the fear that Usagi's reputation would be damaged or that all of his friends and family would forsake him for being in a same sex relationship. To Misaki these were all possible and almost inevitable. _"Usagi-san thinks I'm so strong, but I'm actually really pathetic. Usagi-san says that I'm the only one he needs in his life, but I love my friends and family too. I don't want to lose them. But I won't give up Usagi-san. Is there a way that allows me to keep Usagi-san while still having the love and support of my friends and family?"_ Misaki wondered to himself as he tried to keep the tears from his eyes.

His one saving grace was that he wouldn't have to tell Takahiro immediately. Takahiro had been sent to Germany on business and would be there for the next two months. While Misaki was thankful for the intervention, he also hated it. He just wanted to get it over with but it seemed as if something was working either for or against him. _"Maybe this is to help me build up my nerve so that way when Brother returns after two months I'll finally be ready…"_ A little voice of doubt remained in Misaki's mind however, _"I'll never be ready. If I am able to tell Brother, it'll probably be because Usagi-san was there to give me support. I can't do anything without Usagi-san's support and that's why I wanted us to tell Brother together. I'm not strong enough to stand without him."_

Misaki's own thoughts were depressing him increasingly more and more so he chugged his second mug of beer while his friends happily chatted amongst themselves and were still working on their first mug. _"Usagi-san said that Brother would never hate me, but how pissed will Brother be when he comes back from Germany and sees I'm still living with Usagi-san? Will he yell at me and call me irresponsible? What if… Brother isn't one for violence, but what if he and Usagi-san get into a fight? Could that happen?"_ As new possibilities began spinning in Misaki's mind, he quickly downed half of his third mug.

"Hey Takahashi, are you okay?" Toudou asked concerned.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sorry, I'm just thinking about something."

"What's there to think about? You've successfully graduated from college and got a full time job working at the same company that publishes "Da Man"! You've got to tell me if you see any new chapters before they come out!"

"I will, I will."

"But no spoilers! Even if I beg for them, I'm trusting you to save me from myself, Takahashi."

"I won't give anything away, Toudou." Misaki allowed himself to chuckle and smile at his friend's enthusiasm. " _Toudou really is a great guy; he's a good friend… I wonder if we can stay like this if he finds out about my relationship with Usagi-san…"_

"Ah! Our food is coming!" Toudou saved Misaki from his depressing thoughts once again, "I'm gonna go wash my hands; hopefully there's not a line in the bathroom. Takahashi, make sure they leave some for me."

"Okay!" Misaki called out to him as he left, _"I don't get it. It's bar food so it's just a bunch of deep fried junk… oh, but then again, not all of these guys can cook so this is probably a feast to them."_ Misaki realized.

Misaki didn't care much for fast food, but he did like it occasionally and since he was half way done with his third mug, he felt it would be best to eat something to prevent himself from becoming drunk, _"Apparently I have a habit of passing out and I don't want to hear Usagi-san teasing me for not being able to hold my liquor."_

Even as he thought that, he could recall how much the older man had teased him on New Year's Day, "Really Misaki? You couldn't even last till midnight? It's a shame; I had no one to kiss to welcome in the New Year."

"Brother and Sister were there! You wouldn't have gotten a kiss from me anyway, you shameless pervert!" Misaki snarled.

"If they hadn't been there, it wouldn't have been just a kiss that I welcomed the New Year with. I think the best way to welcome a New Year is with a good midnight clim—"

"No!" Misaki hissed as he tried to ignore the dull throb of a headache that thankfully was too mild to count as a hangover.

Typical of Usagi, despite his teasing, he still got some medicine for Misaki's headache, and gave him a nice cold glass of water before Misaki could even ask, and he sure the boy was fine. After Misaki assured Usagi that he was, he got out of bed so he could make breakfast for them; of course by that time it was nearly noon, so it was more like a breakfast themed lunch, but Usagi didn't mind.

" _Usagi-san has gotten a lot better at taking care of me. I wonder if that's an after effect of when I had pneumonia."_ Misaki pondered as he nibbled on some French fries, _"Maybe all he did was get a pill for me and some water, but when it comes to Usagi-san it's more difficult than it sounds. After all this is a man who obliterated an apple in an attempt to peel it; yet somehow he didn't cut himself in the process."_ Misaki gave his lover some credit.

As they ate the French fries, Misaki noticed that he was starting to feel funny. As he began to question if he drank too much, a suspicious looking man suddenly approached the table, "Don't speak." He told them.

Misaki was about to open his mouth to ask what the man meant by that, but realized to his horror that he couldn't, _"What? What's happening to me? Why can't I talk? Did he drug us?"_

"Follow me." The man ordered and sure enough, they all stood up and left the table.

" _No! Help! Someone stop us!"_ Misaki tried to scream but couldn't, and suddenly a numbness entered his cognizance and he felt his consciousness pushed to the back of his mind. It was as if he was watching a movie through his eyes as he had no control over what he did, and oddly enough, he couldn't recall why he was doing it. Even though only seconds had passed, he didn't remember any of the events that had just occurred.

In the confusion, Misaki became scared, and instinctively, he called out for Usagi in his mind, forgetting that his thoughts were now wordless, _"Usagi-san! Usagi-san! Help me! I'm scared, Usagi-san!"_

The man lead the group of friends outside where a white van was waiting for them in the alley. A couple of other men exited the car and started loading the boys into the back of the van and Misaki realized they would soon get to him, _"No! I don't wanna go with them! Usagi-san!"_

Misaki put up no resistance as he was also stuffed in the back of the van, and he noticed his friends being injected with something in the back of their heads. Misaki could feel someone applying some rubbing alcohol to the back of his neck with a cotton ball before his head was suddenly tilted to the side and he felt a needle puncture his skin, _"Usagi-san!"_

"Takahashi!" Toudou's familiar voice broke through Misaki's thoughts and upon seeing him, Misaki wanted to call out to his friend, but still couldn't speak.

Toudou, meanwhile, already had his phone out and was calling the police.

"Shit! Drive! Drive! Drive!" one of the men yelled to the driver who sped off before the other two could close the van doors securely and Misaki tumbled out of the van limply before the van flew out of sight.

Toudou hurried over to Misaki to make sure that he was all right before he noticed the syringe that was still embedded in Misaki's neck, "Shit." Toudou hissed as he continued speaking to the operator on the phone.

Misaki started to get up, forgetting why he was on the ground to begin with, until Toudou said, "No, don't move, Takahashi."

Misaki froze instantly. If someone told him to do something; he just did it regardless of whether he wanted to, but what Misaki really wanted at that moment was to run to his lover, _"Usagi-san."_ In his terrified and confused state of mind, he still just wanted to see the older man.

"Misaki!"

Misaki thought he was hallucinating for a moment, but quickly realized that Usagi was kneeling down beside him. "Misaki! What happened?"

"I…" Misaki discovered he could speak again, but as far as answering his lover's question, he wasn't sure he could. The memories were fuzzy at best, almost non-existent at that time, "I was drugged?" Misaki believed that much at least, but it still sounded like a question.

Usagi noticed the syringe sticking out of Misaki's neck and resisted the urge to remove it and instead picked the boy up. "Hey, wait! What are you doing?" Toudou asked, still on the phone.

"You can handle the police when they arrive, but I won't make Misaki wait until then. I'm taking him to a hospital now and you can tell the police to meet us there."

Toudou understood the older man's reasoning and let him go while he stayed on the phone with the police. Usagi rushed over to his car and placed Misaki in the passenger seat, making sure that he kept Misaki's head turned so nothing would disrupt the needle.

Misaki felt better with Usagi by his side, but as he still didn't know what was wrong with him or had just happened; he still felt so scared that he wanted to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

At the hospital, Misaki was seen immediately and the syringe was tested to see what it contained. While Usagi waited to hear the results of the syringe's contents, it was discovered that Misaki was drugged with scopolamine. Scopolamine was an odorless and tasteless substance that came from a plant native to Columbia, and it gave the person complete control over the victim's mind and body; it worked so well that it blocked the memory of the event from the person's mind so they not only had no memory of the event, but they never even created the memory to begin with. And the worst thing was that the person only needed to ingest or inhale a little bit in order for it to be effective.

The police discovered that the drug had been sprinkled on the French fries, and while Misaki had only ingested a little bit, it was decided to keep the boy asleep for three days to make sure the drug had completely worn off before he woke up. Usagi stayed by Misaki's side the entire time; at first he thought that Takahiro would inevitably call him about Misaki once the hospital contacted him, but he was stunned to hear that he was the only one listed as Misaki's emergency contact, and he decided to ask Misaki about it fairly soon after he woke up.

When Misaki did wake up, he noticed that he felt groggy and sore. But after staring up at the ceiling for a few seconds, his vision cleared and he realized he was in a hospital. This caused Misaki to panic and he sat up immediately, "Why? Why am I here? What happened?"

"Misaki? Are you awake now?"

"Usagi-san!"

Misaki was relieved to see his lover sitting beside him and allowed himself to relax a little upon seeing that the older man appeared to be completely unharmed, but his confusion returned upon realizing that he himself also seemed perfectly unscathed, "Usagi-san, what happened? Why am I here?"

"You were drugged at the bar."

"I don't remember that, I just remember… Toudou went to the bathroom, and we were eating French fries and… that's all I remember. I can't recall anything after that."

"The French fries were laced with a roofie so you and your friends would be easy to kidnap. Toudou-kun managed to make sure you got away—"

"Toudou! Is he…"

"He's fine. I don't know about your other friends though. Toudou-kun has been working with the police to find the others, but he did stop by yesterday to check on you. He seemed worried… too worried."

"Usagi-san, please don't accuse Toudou of being gay too."

"I wasn't wrong last time with that sempai of yours."

"W-well for one thing, it was _you_ he was after, and as I've told you before he probably wasn't serious. It can be hard to tell what he's thinking sometimes, but he's still a good guy and he was a great sempai to me, and he's still my friend so don't say bad things about him."

Usagi growled low and narrowed his eyes in response but stayed silent. "Um, Usagi-san, am I the only one that got away then?"

"Toudou-kun said that you were apparently the last person they loaded into the van and when they sped away you fell out before they could shut the doors."

"I can't recall any of that."

"You never will, Misaki. The drug prevented you from creating a memory of the event, you'll never remember because there is nothing recorded to remember."

"So I'll never remember what happened to my friends?"

"I can't say anything about your friends, but you were injected with something. The doctors wanted to wait until you were awake before they would tell me what it is. I'll let them know you're awake now."

Misaki was nervous, but he wanted to know what had happened to him, and what was going to happen to him later on. It took a while for the doctor to come, but while they waited a nurse came in to unhooked Misaki, and he had just finished putting on the clothes Usagi had Aikawa grab for him when the doctor came in.

"Takahashi-kun, have you heard of the reports of the victims of this mysterious group of people who abduct young teens and inject a fatal chemical into their brains?"

"Y-yes." Misaki could feel his heart rate increasing.

"I'm afraid you've just become another one of their victims."

"What?" Usagi asked for Misaki.

"The chemical compound cuts off the brain's communication with the rest of the body and it works in five stages. In the first stage, you'll develop a very high fever, and in the second stage you'll start to experience seizures. As the chemical continues on you'll start to enter the third stage and you'll progressively lose all five senses starting with your eyes, and then your sense of taste and smell, and then your sense of touch, followed lastly by your hearing. After that you'll enter the fourth stage and you'll slip into a coma, and then once the chemical has reached its peak, you'll enter the fifth and final stage which is death. So far there is no cure for it, and it has never taken more than two months for someone to die from it."

"There is no cure?" Usagi once again asked for the stunned boy.

"The chemical actually does no damage to the body's organs it just blocks the brain's receptors. If we found something to counteract it and allow the brain to maintain communication with the body then he'd be fine, but we haven't found anything that would work yet."

Misaki became deathly pale and he rushed into the bathroom where Usagi could hear his lover get sick. Usagi excused the doctor before he hurried into the bathroom to comfort the boy who apparently had not been able to make it to the toilet and got sick in the sink instead. Usagi turned the faucet on and rubbed Misaki's back while the boy rinsed his mouth out. "Misaki…"

"Usagi-san…" Misaki didn't know what to say to the older man; he was already focusing all of his energy on trying to not break down in front of him.

"Misaki, it's not over."

"Huh?"

"They haven't found a cure for it yet, but my family's company will."

"What?"

"We have branches in pharmaceutical labs as well. They can develop a cure for you."

"But they'd only have two months, if that."

"It will be done, Misaki." Usagi assured him firmly.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki was moved by his lover's determination.

"I told you before, didn't I? That I wouldn't let you go? I meant it. I won't give up, no matter what it takes."

Misaki felt tears forming in his eyes and he looked away from the older man under the guise of grabbing a paper towel to dry his face with. "Misaki, there is one thing I have to ask of you though."

"Huh? I don't mind, but what is it?"

"I need you to… give me your power of attorney."

"Why?" Misaki still didn't mind, but he did want to know why Usagi wanted it.

"Because during all of this you may not be able to make decisions for yourself, and as much as I love your brother, I can't even trust him with your life. Japan doesn't recognize gay lovers as anything more than that; ultimately it's your family that will get to decide things for you if necessary, and I refuse to stand by and watch others decide what to do with you."

Usagi's words made Misaki realize that if the tables were turned, Usagi's family would be the ones deciding what to do with Usagi if something had happened to him, and the thought of being so powerless and helpless in that situation made Misaki want to cry even more. "Y-you can have it, but… will you do the same for me?"

"Do you want my power of attorney too?"

"Y-yes." Misaki mumbled.

"Of course I'll give it to you, Misaki; you're the only one I would ever trust with my life." Usagi reassured his shy lover and patted his head softly before he planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Now, I have a call to make, and the police are going to ask you a few questions. But since they know about the drug you ingested, I imagine it will be a very brief interview."

"Oh, okay. Ah, but when will we sign over our power of attorney to each other?"

"Once we get home, okay?"

"Okay."

Usagi filled out the discharge papers and paid Misaki's bill before he escorted Misaki out to the waiting room where two officers were standing by to ask they boy a few questions about what he could remember. Usagi left his lover reluctantly so he could make the call he wished he didn't need to make. In fact, he became so anxious about it that he lit a cigarette as he waited for his call to be answered. "It's rare for you to call me; has something happened."

Usagi repressed a sound of displeasure upon hearing his father's voice on the other end, "You know I'd never call you unless I had no choice."

"Akihiko? What is it?" Fuyuhiko did appear to be genuinely concerned about his son.

"It's Misaki…"

"What happened to Takahashi-kun?"

"Misaki is… really sick right now." Usagi still couldn't bring himself to say that Misaki was dying.

"What? What happened?"

"You too have heard the reports on the news, haven't you?"

"Yes, did Takahashi-kun fall victim to them?"

"There's no cure for it and if it progresses inside of him…" Usagi still couldn't say it.

"I know. You don't have to say it."

"I told you once before that I can't live without Misaki, and I meant it. I'll do anything you want me to from now on if you'll just save him… please." Usagi couldn't stop his voice from breaking.

"Akihiko… didn't _I_ tell you once before that I don't hate Takahashi-kun? I don't, I just know the harshness of reality. I really did love Haruhiko's mother, and I never got over her, nor did I forgive myself after she died. If there's one thing I could do for you, it would be protecting you from the pain I suffered. We'll find a way to save him, but I'm not doing this just for you, Akihiko. I'm doing this because I like Takahashi-kun too, and I still haven't gotten him to come to me with a wood bear carving exhibit."

"Thank you."

"You can thank me after we've saved him."

"Do you really think you can do it in less than two months?"

"Not a problem; I'll have my best researches working in shifts around the clock to make sure we find a cure for Takahashi-kun in time, but they'll need his files. Are you going to ask for his power of attorney?"

"I already did, and I'm signing mine over to him as well."

"I figured you would." Fuyuhiko sighed, "Very well; I'll have the family lawyer come by so you two can sign the documents and we can get this going."

Usagi allowed a wave of relief to wash over him and he hung up with his father and finished his cigarette before tossing it in the ashtray. He had gone a while without smoking during the winter, but once cigarettes became available again he started his habit back up. He knew his smoking worried Misaki, but he promised himself that he would give quitting a serious thought after Misaki got better.

When he returned inside, he saw that Misaki was already heading towards the exit, "Done already?"

"Mm. They didn't ask me many questions, but it took me a while to answer them."

"You did what you could. Let's head back now; we'll have a few papers to sign once we get home."

"Okay." Misaki followed Usagi to his car and suddenly a chilling thought caused him to break the silence, "Ah, Usagi-san, you haven't spoken to my brother yet, have you?"

"No."

"Then please don't tell him what happened to me; I don't want him to worry."

"Is that why I was the only one listed as your emergency contact?"

"That wasn't the only reason. I also wanted you to be the one by my side if something happened to me." Misaki mumbled.

"Misaki…"

"So please Usagi-san, don't tell him." Misaki tried to change the subject to prevent the older man from seeing his dark blush.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to." He promised the boy.

"Th-then, also… there's something else too."

"What?"

"Don't treat me any differently while I'm going through all of this, Usagi-san. I want you to promise that too."

Usagi sighed but relented, "Very well, Misaki."

" _I already told myself that no matter what, I would challenge whatever came next with a brave face so I won't make Usagi-san worry. I really do believe that Usagi-san will do what he can to find a cure, but just in case… I want to make the most out of my time left with Usagi-san. So I won't show him how scared I am, and I won't cry in front of him. Usagi-san deserves to have happy memories if these are to be my final days, and maybe those memories will comfort me too if I…"_ Misaki let his thoughts trail off.

At the moment he felt fine, but he could feel himself on the edge of health and illness. _"Maybe by tomorrow, if not tonight, but I can already feel the fever coming on."_ This made him recall when he caught pneumonia no too long ago and how dangerously high his fever had been then, but with Usagi's diligent care he had recovered from it. He had no doubt that Usagi would manage to come through for him once again.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Usagi to read through the documents before he and Misaki signed them, but the boy didn't doubt that his lover did a thorough job reading the papers before allowing them to sign. Once they had placed their affairs in order, Usagi unceremoniously escorted the unwelcomed guests out of his apartment and then after making Misaki some tea, he placed a few more calls while Misaki sipped on his tea occasionally.

When Usagi ended the last call he tossed his phone down carelessly on the couch before he sat down unnecessarily close to Misaki, who was trying not to blush as he recalled how the older man had carried him inside, and set him down on the couch, and refused to allow the boy to get up after that, _"I told him not to treat me any differently, but then again Usagi-san has always been like this whenever I was sick or hurt, so maybe that's just his way?"_

Misaki sighed inwardly before breaking the silence, "Usagi-san, what do you want for dinner?"

Usagi remained silent and Misaki noticed a somber look in the older man's eyes, "Usagi-san?"

"Misaki, while you're ill, I think it would be best for you to stay out of the kitchen so you don't accidently hurt yourself."

"But what will we eat? Your cooking is… a little too rich to have on a daily basis." Misaki chose his words carefully, not wanting to hurt his sensitive lover.

"For the time being we'll just order take out."

"Oh. Okay…" Misaki was saddened at not being able to cook or bake for a while, but decided that he hadn't ordered take out in a while and was looking forward to ordering something maybe slightly more ethnic.

Usagi pulled out his laptop and was already looking online, "What do you want to eat, Usagi-san?" Misaki questioned as he looked over the older man's shoulder.

"What do _you_ want to eat, Misaki?" Usagi asked as he moved the computer so his lover could see the screen better.

"Well, I'm pretty hungry… I suppose we should order something nutritious though."

"We can order something nutritious tomorrow; let's have some fun with our order tonight." Usagi tried to encourage his lover as it was unusual for him to want something not considered healthy, and he wanted Misaki to enjoy himself more.

"W-well… I haven't had pizza in a while." Misaki seemed almost embarrassed to admit that he wanted pizza.

"Very well then; pizza it is. What do you want on it?"

"Oh, ah, maybe some—"

"Mushrooms." Usagi cut in.

"Huh?"

"A pizza should have mushrooms on it." Usagi was consciously trying to push Misaki out of his unease and make the boy act like his old self again.

"Yes, yes. We'll make sure to get mushrooms on the pizza for Usagi-san." Misaki waved his hand dismissively and seemed annoyed by his lover's childishness, but inwardly he was allowing himself a small smile.

Usagi found himself smiling upon seeing Misaki react exactly as he expected, _"No one knows Misaki better than I do."_

Misaki, wanting to get back at the older man, decided to tease his lover by saying, "Oh, and green peppers too. A pizza has to have green peppers on it."

"I think an exception can be made in regards to what toppings a pizza must have." Usagi insisted.

"Is that your way of telling me that you'll specifically ask them not to put green peppers on the pizza?"

"Yes." Usagi answered honestly.

"Fine, then I'll just order it myself." Misaki shrugged as he took out his phone.

Usagi knew that ordering a pizza over the phone was quicker than ordering it online and he snatched the boy's phone out of his hand. Misaki lunged at the older man and knocked him back on the couch causing the phone to fall out of Usagi's hand, but it remained on couch, and the two bodies squirmed against each other in an effort to reclaim Misaki's phone.

Their rough housing caused the phone to fall on the floor and it slid slightly away from the couch. The two tumbled after it, with Usagi breaking Misaki's short fall with his own body. Knowing that the fall didn't harm the older man, Misaki broke free of his lover's weakened grasp and leapt towards his phone, but Usagi was quick and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and pinned him back down on the floor.

Misaki wiggled his way to his phone and in one burst of energy, he finally retrieved it and ended their struggles. "Haha! I got it, Usagi-san!" Misaki grinned triumphantly, not realizing that the older man still had him pinned to the floor, "Just for that, I'm going to make sure that the only toppings on the pizza are green peppers. I wonder if I can even get them to put green peppers in the crust—"

Usagi cut his lover's sentence off with a sneaky kiss. "What was that for?" Misaki mumbled once the older man had broken the kiss, and Misaki blushed slightly as he wiped his lips on his sleeve.

"Misaki was wrestling with me, I couldn't help but be turned on by that."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Misaki hadn't before realized that their innocent playing had an erotic side to it.

"Misaki, the pizza will be here within an hour after ordering it; while we wait I think we should have an appetizer." Usagi purred suggestively.

"We have to _order_ the pizza first, you idiot!" Misaki growled.

"So you're fine with us having some fun until then?"

"Huh? Wait! Wait!" Misaki tried to protest, but it was too late.

Usagi grabbed Misaki's phone and started to order the pizza quickly, "I need a medium meat lover's pizza with mushrooms, but no green peppers. Hm? Ah, hold on a second. Misaki, what kind of crust do you want?"

"Are you serious; you want my opinion on the crust? You're just ordering whatever you want anyway!" the boy accused.

The sound of Misaki's stomach suddenly growling loudly made them both pause, "Stuffed crust." Usagi finished the order by giving their address to the person over the phone and then he swiftly hung up and tossed the phone away.

"They said we have forty-five minutes in total to wait for the pizza to be baked and delivered. That'll be plenty of time for me to pleasure Misaki, but myself however…" Usagi felt like teasing his lover some more.

"Hey! Don't get so over confident! I can last just as long as you!"

"In what alternate dimension?" Usagi questioned.

"Bastard!"

"Yes, yes." Usagi ignored the boy, and instead started to quickly strip him.

"Usagi-san, not here!" Misaki cried as Usagi freed the boy of his pants and underwear.

"But we don't have time to do it in the bath or the bed, but we'll do it properly later." Usagi promised as he began to lick one of Misaki's exposed nipples after taking his lover's shirt off.

"Usagi-san, the floor will hurt my back."

"Very well; then let's take this to the couch."

Usagi flopped down on the couch and pulled Misaki on top of him. Misaki attempted to squirm away, but Usagi kept the boy pinned to his chest. "Usagi-san! We really don't have time for this!" Misaki protested.

"We have just enough time." Usagi assured him before he held his finger up to the boy's mouth, "Now lick it."

Misaki blushed darkly and hesitated before he squeezed his eyes shut and slowly opened his mouth to let the older man slip his finger inside. Usagi allowed himself to enjoy the feeling of the boy's soft and wet tongue caress the sides and tip of his finger, and a part of him wished he had never allowed his impatience to stop the boy from attempting to go down on him all those years ago.

Misaki could feel Usagi becoming aroused by his actions and he felt himself also hardening due to his lover's erection. This caused Misaki to blush even more, knowing that Usagi could feel his arousal too, and he kept his eyes shut tightly to avoid the eye contact he knew Usagi wanted him to make. _"No way am I going to look at him when I'm like this."_

"Misaki, look at me."

" _Not happening, you pervert."_ Misaki thought in response.

"Misaki, I love you."

" _Dammit! Why is it that whenever he says those three little words I cave every time?"_ Misaki wondered to himself as he did open his eyes, but kept his gaze averted to avoid direct eye contact.

Usagi reclaimed his finger, and then proceeded to rub Misaki's entrance with the saliva lubed finger until Misaki started to twitch invitingly, and he slipped inside of the boy. Misaki didn't seem to be trying to hold back his moans, and Usagi felt himself becoming uncomfortably cramped below the waist, but he wouldn't allow himself to get carried away just then.

" _Not quite yet."_ He told himself before he added a second finger and Misaki's cries became so powerfully seductive that he had to force himself not to take the boy right then and there.

When Misaki's moans began to increase in passion, and he felt his lover's insides tighten around his fingers, he started to finger him harder and faster; never missing the chance to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him. With one well place thrust from his fingers, Misaki came loud and hard before he fell limply on his lover and he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

While Misaki was distracted, Usagi used the opportunity to free his painful arousal that was already dripping with precum. Misaki had recovered a little and lifted his head off of Usagi's chest when he felt Usagi deeply insert himself inside of him. Misaki cried out at the sudden intrusion, but his cries quickly became pleasurable and Misaki clinged to the older man tightly. Their bodies were pressed so close together that he was almost certain Usagi could feel his heart beating rapidly against his chest.

As Misaki was technically on top of him, Usagi decided he would assist the boy's movements and placed his hands helpfully on his lover. "H-hey! Just wh-what… do you think… you're gra-grabbing?"

"Your butt." Usagi answered simply.

"Well d-don't!"

"Why not? You have a very cute butt."

"Pervert!"

"Of course, so long as it's you, I'm very perverted. Would you like to see how perverted I can be, Misaki?" Usagi offered.

"Hell no!"

Usagi just chuckled and started to move Misaki's hips faster. Misaki's back arched and his grip on the older man tightened as a result. After a while, Usagi could feel his lover's insides constrict around him and Misaki finally said, "Usa-Usagi-san… I can't anymore."

"Does it feel that good, Misaki?" Usagi chided himself for teasing the boy so much, "That's fine, go ahead and come."

"N-no."

Usagi almost snickered at the boy's useless protest, but knew that his relentless teasing was undoubtedly the cause of it. "It's obvious that you're at your limit, you don't have to hold back." Usagi hid the fact from Misaki that he too had reach his limit.

Misaki was about to say something when the pressure inside of him had reached its climax and he came in unison with Usagi. The two lay on the couch for a while and caught their breath, but they both froze upon hearing the doorbell.

Usagi stood and simply pulled his pants back up, as he hadn't stripped himself at all, before he went to answer the door. Meanwhile, Misaki scrambled on numb legs to grab his clothes and redress himself. _"Bastard Usagi-san! Always able to act like nothing happened, but I'm always so sore and lethargic afterwards! Where the hell is your damn empathy?"_

Usagi swiftly entered with the pizza just as Misaki had finished putting his clothes back on, "Let's eat this at the table." Usagi decided as he put the pizza down on the kitchen table.

Misaki was about to stand, but Usagi quickly picked him up instead. "Hey, put me down."

"Really? But surely you can't walk just yet." Usagi smirked at the boy.

"And whose fault do you think that is?" Misaki demanded.

"Mine. I accept full responsibility, and I'll show you what I mean by that later, but for now you should eat." Usagi gave his lover a peck on the cheek as he set him down on one of the chairs and then moved the other chair over so he could sit next to him.

Rather than getting plates the two just ate the pizza directly from the box, and Misaki was surprised that they had eaten the entire pizza by themselves, but afterward he did feel satisfied, _"Maybe in more than one way."_ Misaki blushed as the thought had unconsciously crossed his mind.

When their stomachs had finally settled, Usagi wasted no time in pouncing on his lover. "Usagi-san, get off of me." Misaki growled.

"But I made a promise to Misaki, and I always keep my promises to Misaki."

Misaki tried to get away from the older man, but the weakness in his legs hadn't fully gone away, and he fell on to the floor instead. "Don't worry, Misaki. I'll make sure to thoroughly pleasure you before the night ends." Usagi assured, purposefully ignoring the boy's obvious attempt to run away as he picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

Usagi didn't even want to wait to strip the boy again and simply started to peel his lover's clothes off as he carried him up the stairs. "Put me down! Put me down! Hey, my pants! My pants are falling!"

"You won't be needing them for the rest of the night anyway, so it's fine."

"Bastard Usagi-saaaaan!"

After their bath, Usagi sat down on the bed next to Misaki's sleeping form. Despite the boy's protests he seemed to have enjoyed himself to the point where he passed out in the bath, and Usagi had to dry him off and redress him. For those few precious hours, they had forgotten about Misaki's illness, and they had allowed themselves to get lost in the moment.

Usagi finished drying his hair and lazily discarded his towel, knowing that when Misaki woke up he would scold the older man and just pick it up himself. The thought made Usagi smile a little. He had promised that he would pretend that nothing had changed, but he wasn't sure how long he would be able to keep the act up for.

Usagi sighed heavily and slid into bed next to Misaki. He cuddled the boy as he softly played with his young lover's still damp locks. Usagi knew it was only a matter of time until Misaki succumbed to the first stage of his disease and he suddenly had a bad feeling about tomorrow. He rested his head against Misaki's and fell into an uneasy sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Usagi woke up the next morning, Misaki was still asleep. It wasn't abnormal for him to wake up before the boy, but the events of last winter reminded him how heavy the boy slept when he was feeling ill. His thoughts made him anxious and he reached over to feel his lover's forehead. He softly brushed Misaki's bangs aside and placed his cold hand on his forehead. Usagi's hands were always cold, and Misaki always felt warm to him, but after so many years Usagi could tell when his lover was Misaki temperature and when he was feverish.

Misaki felt warm, but not Misaki warm, he was slightly warmer than that. _"So the first stage has already begun."_ Usagi sighed and slid off the bed.

The movement caused Misaki to stir and his eyes blinked open. "Usagi-san?"

"What?" Usagi asked softly as he petted his lover's hair. He wondered if the boy knew he was already in the first stage.

"You're up early. Are you going somewhere?"

"It's almost nine in the morning."

"Hmm. I feel cold." Misaki mumbled as he buried his face in his pillow; not at all concerned by the late hour of the morning.

"I think you're in the first stage, Misaki. Hold on, let me grab the thermometer and we'll see."

Usagi quickly retrieved the thermometer from the bathroom and they checked Misaki's temperature. "38.7 degrees. That was fast." Usagi hadn't expected his lover's fever to be so high already.

"I still feel cold." Misaki's voice was muffled by the pillow which he had snuggled his face into once more after the man had finished taking his temperature.

"Since it's this low, we can keep you warm to prevent your fever from rising, but if it begins to get any higher we'll have to start keeping you cooler."

"I know. It's not like this is a first for me." Usagi noticed how oddly tired the boy sounded despite having slept through the night.

" _His fever must be making him feel lethargic."_ Usagi thought to himself before saying, "If you're tired Misaki, then go back to sleep. I'm going to call my father to see if the researchers have already started working on your cure, and maybe they'll know a fever reducer I can get for you. Regular fever reducers may not work considering what's causing it."

"You're going to leave, Usagi-san?"

"Only for a few hours. I'll be back soon; my father just wanted me to meet with the researchers today. If you need anything though I want you to call me. Stay in bed unless you have to go to the bathroom. I'll go get you a bottle of water as well."

"I got it. You don't have to fuss over me, you know. It's just a fever."

Usagi didn't appear to have heard him as he left briefly, but returned to the room with a bottle of water and he ruffled the boy's hair to gain his attention once more. Misaki lifted his face from the pillow and looked up at his lover with his big emerald eyes. Usagi, overcome by desire, immediately took advantage of the situation and sneaked a kiss from him.

"Pervert! Didn't you get enough last night?" Misaki demanded, springing back to life.

"No." Usagi answered bluntly and honestly.

"Well I did!" Misaki hissed as he swatted at the older man with his pillow.

"Don't act as if you didn't love it. You were moaning so loudly last night, I wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard you."

Misaki glared at his lover, and growled low in response which just made the older man chuckle, "I'll be leaving after I get dressed. Remember to stay in bed and call me if you need anything."

"Yes, yes." Misaki waived his hand dismissively as he sank back into his pillow.

"And Suzuki-san is here in case you need someone to cuddle while I'm gone." Usagi teased as he pushed the bear next to the boy.

Misaki's head snapped up and he tossed his pillow at the older man, which bounced harmlessly off of his chest instead of his face, where Misaki had been aiming. Usagi snickered and simply gave Misaki back his pillow and he waited for the boy to settle down before he tucked him in tightly to keep him warm.

After Usagi finished dressing he left and Misaki silently watched him go. _"Maybe it's because of my fever, but I feel so lonely right now even though Usagi-san just left. I know he had to leave in order to help me get better, but still… I want him to hurry back. I won't say that though. I remember all too well what happened the last time I was sick and I asked someone to hurry back. I became an orphan. I can't lose Usagi-san too, so I'll bare the loneliness. It'll only be for a few hours anyway. Usagi-san said so himself. He'll be back. I'll just sleep until then. That'll be good for me anyway."_

Misaki pulled Suzuki-san closer to him and inhaled the bear's scent deeply, _"I can smell Usagi-san's scent. I'll just pretend that Usagi-san is sleeping next to me and I should be able to fall asleep really quickly, and then I'll just stay asleep until Usagi-san wakes me up."_

Misaki nuzzled the stuffed bear and cuddled it snugly, _"Goodnight, Usagi-san."_

After a few hours, Usagi returned, and he immediately went upstairs to check on Misaki who was still sleeping. Despite his fever, he looked so peaceful as if he was completely oblivious to the threat on his life he was now forced to face while conscious.

Deciding to check on the boy's temperature, Usagi retrieved the thermometer and placed it under his lover's tongue, which was made easy by the fact that Misaki's lips were slightly parted. _"38.9 degrees this time."_ Usagi was surprised at how quickly his lover's fever was rising.

" _It won't get as bad as it did last winter. The researchers gave me some fever reducers for him. It'll stay low after he takes them, but he needs to eat something first. I hope Misaki won't mind the food I ordered. I think he'll like it."_

Usagi left to dish out the food and afterwards he went back upstairs to wake Misaki up. He hated the idea of waking the boy when he looked so cute, but he wanted to give him the fever reducers as soon as possible to prevent prolonging his suffering. Usagi leaned down and cupped Misaki's cheek with his hand, "Misaki. Misaki, wake up. Misaki." Usagi stroked his lover's soft cheek and the boy's eyes slowly opened.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki's eyes opened completely as a clarity washed over him, "Ah, Usagi-san!"

Misaki sat up and rubbed his tired eyes with his arm, "Back already? That was quick."

"It's almost two in the afternoon, Misaki."

"Oh, r-really? I must have slept the entire time."

"I brought home lunch, are you hungry?"

"Mm!" Misaki perked up at the mention of food.

"Would you like to eat in bed or at the table?"

"The table." Misaki chose quickly.

Usagi carried Misaki to the table and after they ate their late lunch, he gave Misaki one of the fever reducers. Misaki didn't want to go back to bed once he finished eating as it was still only midafternoon and Usagi decided it wouldn't hurt to allow Misaki to stay up for a little bit longer.

Misaki took a bath, refusing Usagi's aid, and when he was done, he went into the T.V. room where Usagi was watching a new episode of one of his shows. _"I'm not sure if it's just because of my fever, but for some reason, I really want to be comforted by Usagi-san."_

With that thought in mind, he sat down unusually close to the older man who noticed his lover's action. Misaki pretended to read a "Da Man" manga to hide the dark blush on his face, which he could not blame entirely on his fever. Usagi decided not to say anything and simply leaned over towards Misaki, and he wrapped his arm over the boy's shoulder before he pulled him closer to him.

"Usagi-san, will the fever reducers break my fever?"

"No, but they'll keep it low so you shouldn't feel so bad."

"That's good. So you met with the researchers today? How did it go?"

"They seemed dedicated, but they aren't specialists; they were researching something else before my father called them, but they all seemed very eager to accept his offer. They think they'll be able to find a cure by the time you enter the third stage, but…"

"What?"

Usagi paused before forcing himself to finish his sentence, "If they haven't found one by the time you start to lose your sense of touch… they think it would be best to place you in a medically induced coma."

"Huh?" Misaki let the older man's words sink in, "Oh… I see."

"Will you let us do that?"

"I can see why they would want to do that. Total sensory deprivation would probably make me go insane." Misaki tried to hide how scared he was at the thought of going to sleep and never waking up, _"No, I can't let these thoughts get to me. I have to be brave for Usagi-san's sake."_ Misaki took a deep breath before saying, "O-okay."

Usagi gave the boy a tight, reassuring squeeze with his arm, _"That's right; Usagi will stay by my side the entire time, so it won't be scary."_

Misaki surprised his lover by snuggling up against him, "Misaki?"

"What?"

"…Nothing." Usagi decided not to spoil the moment.

"What are you watching, Usagi-san?" Misaki asked as he set the manga aside on the couch cushion next to him.

"A comedy show about a commoner and his family."

"Ah, is that so?" Misaki's voice was flat, purposefully lacking enthusiasm.

"Look, they're eating sausages cut into octopi."

"They have children, one of who is a toddler, so it makes sense."

"The adults are enjoying them too."

"Usagi-san, it's a T.V. show." Misaki pointed out.

Usagi seemed to have ignored his lover's statement and simply patted him on the head. Misaki shrugged inwardly and let the man watch his show in peace. Truth be told, Misaki didn't mind doing those things for the older man, but he like acting as if it was a hassle. Just as Usagi like to tease Misaki, Misaki also liked to tease his lover, but no matter how much he complained or pointed out to the older man that he wasn't a child anymore, he would always cut sausages into octopi and peel apples into bunnies for him because he loved Usagi.

Misaki smiled a little as he thought of his lover and he found himself nuzzling the older man's chest unconsciously, _"Usagi-san's heartbeat is so fast… is that because of me?"_ Misaki wondered.

Usagi on the other hand was finding it increasingly difficult to focus on the T.V. as the thought of taking the boy right then and there on the couch became ever so tempting with each passing moment. However, he didn't want to touch the boy until his fever decreased, but as Misaki had only just taken the medicine he knew he'd have a long wait.

" _Misaki, when the medicine takes effect, I'm going to pay you back for that."_ Usagi secretly promised the unsuspecting boy.

After a few hours, Misaki eventually feel asleep against the older man's chest and Usagi carried his lover to bed and he took off his shirt before he slid in next to him. Misaki stirred a little until the older man wrapped his arms around him and the boy settled in his embrace and Usagi soon after fell asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day Aikawa came over immediately after Usagi told her about Misaki's condition, and she arrived loaded with foreign pastries to spoil the boy with. Usagi was feeling jealous of the amount of spoiling Aikawa was showing towards the boy and decided to make her step back, "You never did that for me when I was ill from overwork."

"Usagi-san, you don't really like sweets anyway." Misaki mumbled.

"I've brought _you_ plenty of sweets over the years, _and_ you wouldn't be so sick from over work if you just turned it in on time." She growled, sensing he was trying to be possessive of the boy.

"If it refuses to be written then I can't write it." Usagi shrugged.

"Well, Misaki-kun is a hard worker and that deserves rewarding. Sensei is a genius who likes to toy with the increasing fragility of his editor by destroying her good reputation via not turning in his manuscripts on time, and using flimsy excuses for why he couldn't make his deadlines."

"Ah, that reminds me; while Misaki is ill I won't be doing any work."

"What?!" Aikawa looked as if she would murder the author on the spot.

"I'll have to spend all of my time looking after Misaki. I won't be able to spare any to do work or even turn work in."

"Don't use me as an excuse to miss your deadlines!" Misaki hissed.

"It's not an excuse." Usagi answered simply.

"Sensei! For the love of all that is holy and sacred in this world, please don't be so cruel!" Aikawa nearly wailed.

"I'm not being cruel. I'm being very thoughtful and caring… towards Misaki." He added.

"Oh. I see. It was Sensei's plan all along to destroy me." Aikawa seemed to have lost the will to live as she made that statement.

"Usagi-san, please don't be cruel towards Aikawa-san."

"That wasn't my intention, but while Misaki is sick I won't let anyone distract me."

"Remember that you promised you wouldn't treat me any differently? You need to do your work if you plan to keep your promise to me, Usagi-san."

Usagi thought Misaki's words over in his head and realized that he was right. He growled before saying, "Fine, but if I am to work I want you to be right next to me the entire time."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because I'll be able to keep my mind focused on my work better if I'm not worrying about you."

"Misaki-kun, I know Sensei is overbearing, but please grant him his request!" Aikawa practically begged the boy as she clasped his hands with hers.

"Ah, y-yeah, sure."

"Misaki-kun, thank you so much!" Aikawa was near tears at that point, "You always manage to bring Sensei back to his senses. Just for that, I know a place that makes strawberry cream puffs; I'll make sure to bring you some next time." She promised.

"Thanks, Aikawa-san, I'll look forward to them."

"I can order you strawberry cream puffs now." Misaki could tell that the older man was pouting even though neither his voice nor his demeanor had changed.

"If you have the time to order cream puffs do your work instead." Misaki growled.

"Yes, yes." Usagi waved his hand dismissively before he moved over towards the boy, "Well then should I start my work now?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah, the sooner the better."

"All right." Usagi grabbed his unsuspecting lover by the collar and started to drag him upstairs while Aikawa took her leave. Usagi pulled the boy into his study and shut the door behind him before he sat down at the computer to start typing.

Misaki noticed that Suzuki-san was already in the study and was seated near the bookcases, and he sat down next to the bear and looked back at all the books. He had nearly no interest in literature; except for Usagi's books, but he rarely even read those unless he was curious enough to. Misaki decided to take a look at the books on the shelves and see if there were any titles he recognized.

He noticed a few classics and even some foreign literary works, but for the most part he hadn't hear of most of the titles, and he wondered what type of books his lover was interested in. He took his phone out and started researching the titles of the books he was unfamiliar with; trying to understand what genre of literature the man enjoyed.

After a few hours of researching the titles and their brief summery plots, Misaki's eyes felt tired and he decided to stop. "Usagi-san, are you hungry? Do you want me to order something?"

"What are you in the mood for?"

"I was thinking maybe katsudon; I haven't had katsudon in ages."

"Very well, Misaki. Go ahead and order some."

Usagi followed Misaki downstairs once their order arrived, and paid for the food while Misaki set the food out. Misaki was genuinely enjoying the meal, but he noticed that his lover looked sidetracked.

"Usagi-san, do you not like katsudon?"

"That's not it, Misaki."

As Misaki pondered over the man's behavior, he thought about how Usagi had always asked him what he wanted to eat, but he never told the boy what he wanted to eat, "Um, Usagi-san."

"What?"

"I-is there something you'd like to eat for dinner tomorrow? Anything's fine by me so it doesn't have to be nutritious."

"What brought this on?"

"N-nothing; I just thought you should get to decide some of our meals too, that's all."

"Very well, Misaki. How about hamburger?"

"Mm!" Misaki nodded in agreement, knowing that his lover would choose hamburger. _"Usagi-san loves hamburger, but I don't usually allow him to have it since it's not very nutritious; still I knew he'd pick that."_

Despite that, Usagi's demeanor hadn't changed, and it unnerved the boy, _"Maybe he's developing writer's block? Or maybe he's still worried about me?"_ Misaki wondered.

He had already finished his katsudon, and was washing the dishes he used, when a thought came to him, _"I'm really not a conceited person, but I know the one thing that will make Usagi-san feel better is probably… me."_

Misaki sighed before forcing himself to casually say, "Usagi-san, I'm going to take a bath now."

The older man immediately leapt up and was on his lover in an instant. "Wh-what?" Misaki was expecting that reaction from the man, but was still a little taken aback by how swiftly he had responded.

"I'm going to take a bath with you."

"Huh?" Misaki played dumb for a while longer.

"I have to make sure you don't pass out in the water."

"Usagi-san, whenever you and I happen to be in the bathroom together you always do something pervy to me."

"I confess; what I really want to do is pay you back for last night. Now that the fever reducers have lowered your fever, I plan to act on those feelings I felt last night when you purposefully seduced me by nuzzling my chest."

"What? No! That was totally innocent with no ulterior motives at all!" Misaki protested, but the older man simply slung the boy over his shoulder and carried him to the bathroom.

After over an hour long delay, the man finally got back to writing while Misaki leaned lethargically on Suzuki-san. He was tired from his lover's "playing" and his eyes felt sensitive to the bright light of the study room. He allowed his eyes to close, and he fell asleep without realizing it until he felt Usagi shaking him awake and calling his name.

Misaki stifled a yawn as he sat up, and noticed that at some point Usagi must have covered him up, and that it was two in the morning. "All done, Usagi-san?"

"I think even you will allow me to sleep for the rest of the night."

"Yeah, that's fine; you've worked hard. I think Aikawa-san would be impressed."

Usagi helped Misaki up and the boy put the blanket back before he walked into his room. Usagi however walked in behind his young lover who was surprised by the sudden intrusion. "What now?"

"I'm going to bed."

"Then do that in your own room."

"I'll sleep better next to Misaki."

"You just want to do more pervy stuff to me!" Misaki accused.

"No, I really just want to sleep with you; if something happens while doing so then I'll take full responsibility."

"Well isn't that big of you." Misaki grumbled but caved and allowed Usagi to crawl into bed and he slid in after him.

Since the bed was only meant for one person, Misaki felt as if he would fall out of the bed at the slightest movement, but Usagi rectified the situation by crushing the boy against his chest. Being forced to sleep so near the older man made Misaki feel hot and constricted, but as he could still breathe he thought he would at least be able to fall asleep.

Usagi on the other hand felt increasingly aroused being so close to his lover and it was having an added effect on a certain part of his being and he decided he should not be the only one. He kept one arm firmly wrapped around the boy while his free hand traveled down and underneath Misaki's pants and underwear to grip and stroke his member.

"Usagi-san! St-stop! You said you wouldn't do anything!"

"No I didn't; I said I would take full responsibility, and it looks like I've made Misaki hard."

"I wonder how that happened!"

"I'll take full responsibility as promised, and I'll take care of it for you."

"Usa—Usagi-san! Please… I can't d-do any… more." Misaki pleaded; he really was feeling worn out from the time they spent in the bathroom together.

Usagi knew that the fever reducers kept Misaki's fever low, but didn't break it, and that left his lover weaker than usual. "No, Misaki. We won't go that far, just far enough." Usagi assured as he freed his own arousal and nestled the two erect, circumcised members next to each other before he wrapped his hand around them and started to stroke them both off.

The sensation of Usagi huddling their arousals together always made Misaki feel conflicted. On the one hand their members together created a feeling of hot stickiness that made Misaki uncomfortable; on the other hand, for some reason, it felt so good to him. It was one of the only times that he felt the older man's arousal, and with skin to skin contact in such a sensitive area, he could feel so much more pleasure.

Misaki moans were lustful, but also weak, and Usagi tried encouraging the boy by sucking on his neck and tweaking one of his nipples with his free hand. Misaki started to respond more vigorously to the older man's caresses and his cries grew stronger. Once he felt reassured by his young lover's voice, Usagi moved his lips further upwards so he could French kiss the boy.

Misaki's tongue entwined with Usagi's in perfect rhythm, and Misaki started to feel a pressure building up inside of him, _"No! I always come before Usagi-san; I have to tell him to… ah! Oh, God! It feels so good…"_ Misaki's thoughts were becoming more muddled as he started to reach his climax. "Usa—Usagi-san, stop. Ah! I'm g-going nng… to… ha…ah! C-come."

"It's fine Misaki; so am I."

That was all the encouraging his young lover needed as the two came together hard. Misaki gasped heavily and stayed still for a while before he realized that he didn't have any pants or underwear on. He tried feeling for them under the blankets, but Usagi remained on top of him.

"Get off of me, stupid Usagi-san!" Misaki hissed, "You're heavy."

"No, I'm comfortable sleeping here." Usagi said as he nuzzled the boy's chest and Misaki could feel the older man's lips curl in a sly smile.

"Well I'm not! Hey! Are you even listening to me? Usagi-san! At least let me put my pants back on!"

"Shh. Be quiet, I'm sleeping." Usagi whispered.

Misaki growled low in his throat, but gave up trying to push his lover off of him, and instead tried to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

For the next four days, Usagi routinely seduced and relentlessly took his young lover repeatedly, and only stopped when the boy couldn't handle anymore. The next day, Usagi woke up before Misaki, and by the time his young lover joined him downstairs the older man already had breakfast on the table. _"I must have been really tired; I didn't even hear anyone at the door."_ Misaki thought as he yawned.

He stiffly sat down at the table; his body was very sore from the multiple times his lover took him for the past few days. _"Somehow I feel as though Usagi-san has been more… persistent than usual. It's not odd for us to have sex almost every night, but we've been having sex so much lately. I nearly passed out yesterday from exhaustion. Is Usagi-san stressed about something? He usually takes his stress out on me in that way, so maybe… oh, is he stressed about me? If Usagi-san is worried about me then how can I assure him? I want to reassure Usagi-san, but I'm so scared myself that I don't think I can. Still, I want to be there for Usagi-san."_

Misaki was unsure how to start the conversation but eventually spoke up, "Um, Usagi-san."

"What?"

"I-is there a reason why you've been… d-doing so much stuff to me lately?" Misaki couldn't make his voice louder than a mumble; it was just too embarrassing.

"Was it too much for you? I'm sorry if I got a little carried away."

"No, no, it's not that; although that is part of it." Misaki admitted as he rubbed his aching back and tried to ignore his very sore thighs.

"No, no reason."

Misaki noticed Usagi's change in tone and knew the older man was hiding something from him. "Really? Because I know that whenever you're bothered by something, you always take it out on me by doing stuff to me."

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Usagi-san, don't you think you should be able to say what's on your mind to me?"

Usagi clenched his fist as he struggled to keep his emotions in check, "Ah well sometimes…"

"Usagi-san, when you won't tell me what's wrong it makes me worried."

"… It's nothing." Usagi insisted after a brief moment of hesitation.

Misaki started to become irritated; his fever, as well as other factors, made him feel fatigued and easily angered, "You know, it's very one-sided of you to act like this. Whenever there's something bothering me, you interrogate and bully me until I tell you, but when there's something wrong with you, you won't talk to me! That's not fair, why are you the only one who gets to know? Why is it okay to leave me in the dark, but not you? You always just do whatever you want, and you think you can get away with it! Don't patronize me! I think after being your lover for four years I deserve better than that!" Misaki found himself panting after his rant was over, _"Maybe I was a little too ardent?"_

"Misaki, you're not wrong." Usagi finally spoke, but he still refused to make eye contact with the boy, "It is unfair, and I don't mean to patronize you. There is something bothering me, but as much as I know you want to help, you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because there's nothing you can single handedly do to reassure me. I know you want to though, and I wish you could."

"Is it because I'm… sick?" Misaki couldn't bring himself to say he was dying, and he hoped he'd never have to admit it.

"Yes." Usagi confessed, "It's not that I think you'll die; I have too much faith in our search for a cure to believe that, but while they search for one I can't help but think of all the terrible things you'll have to go through, and that hurts. I don't want you to suffer, but I know that it isn't possible to cure you before you get any worse. That's why I said you can't reassure me, because you can't help what's going to happen to you. With each passing day you're getting closer to the second stage. When I was seducing you, while I still can seduce you, I was trying to make up for all the times to come when I won't be able to touch you anymore. But it wasn't to reassure myself, I was trying to reassure _you_ that even though we may not get to be intimate for much longer, I still love you more and more with each day that goes by. I didn't want you to ever forget that or think otherwise."

Misaki stayed silent for a while, "It's true. I know I'm going to keep getting worse, but so long as Usagi-san stays by my side I won't be suffering too much." Misaki admitted as he blushed, and Usagi finally looked up at his lover.

"S-sorry, I know that wasn't very reassuring." Misaki apologized.

Usagi reached over and patted the boy's head softly, "No, Misaki. It was very reassuring. Thank you."

Misaki smiled a little at Usagi's gratitude, _"I still don't know if that was really very reassuring, but still, Usagi-san makes me feel as if I was able to ease his mind; even if just by a little bit."_

"Misaki, I think we should start staying downstairs from now on."

"Why?"

"Because once the second stage starts I don't want you to have a seizure and fall down the stairs. The researchers are working on some medication for the seizures; since they'll be non-epileptic seizures you won't be able to take the standard medicine for them, but still I think it would be best to just stay downstairs anyway. There's also the third stage to consider."

"Oh. Okay." Misaki agreed, but he felt anxious at the thought of going blind.

Usagi sensed his lover's unease and patted his head again, "Don't worry, Misaki. Remember it's only temporary; your eyesight will return."

"Mm." Misaki smiled a little at his lover's words. _"That's right; none of this is permanent so I'll be okay. Even if it's a little scary at first, I can be strong with Usagi-san by my side."_

"If the worst comes to worst, and we do have to put you in a medically induced coma, I don't plan to have you stay at the hospital though. I'll have you brought back here."

"That's all right with me, but why?"

"Because hospitals have visiting hours, and I don't trust anyone else to look after you; also I refuse to let a hospital's policy keep me from being your side."

"Ah, y-yeah. I think coming back here would be best then." Misaki kept his eyes down casted, _"I didn't realize how unready I am for all of this until now. I know Usagi-san is planning for every possible scenario and he's only telling me so I can have a say in it too, but it's too much to take in. I can't deal with all of this right now."_ Misaki bit the inside of his lip and felt his eyes growing hot.

"Sorry Usagi-san, but I'm tired so I'm going to go lay down for a little bit longer."

"Are you feeling all right? Do you want me to set your futon out for you?"

"No, it's fine I'll do it myself. I just feel a little tired that's all. I'll set my futon out in the T.V. room; it should be easier to sleep in there since I shouldn't be going upstairs."

"Very well. If you want something, make sure you call me."

"I will." Misaki assured him as he left to retrieve his futon before he walked into the T.V. room.

As he lay down, he realized that despite being tired he was also anxious, _"I'm not ready for any of this."_

Misaki's newfound freedom from the older man allowed him the opportunity to cry without worrying his lover, but afterwards he didn't feel any relief; he just felt lonely. _"I know Usagi-san wanted to give me some space, but I really do wish he were with me right now. I never feel lonely when Usagi-san is with me. Should I go out and get him, and ask him to stay with me until I fall asleep? But I'm too tired and sore to move right now. Should I call him? Ah, but then he might think something is wrong and I don't want to worry Usagi-san any more than I already have. I guess this is for the best then. After all he's probably busy working right now."_

Misaki sighed and dried his eyes as he sniffed; he had finished crying, but he still felt depressed, _"I wonder what would happen to Usagi-san if I died. I remember he told me that he's scared of being alone. I think Usagi-san might die from a broken heart if I wasn't here. I don't want Usagi-san to die, but is it so horrible of me to say that I wouldn't want him to live with his suffering? Or that I don't want him to move on? Even if I was dead, to see Usagi with anyone else would be unbearable. I could never move on with anyone else. If Usagi-san died, I know I would die from a broken heart; I just can't live without Usagi-san anymore."_

Misaki was so lost in thought that he hadn't realized Usagi had entered the room until he felt his lover's familiar, big hand stroking his back, "Are you okay, Misaki?"

"Y-yeah." Misaki mumbled but didn't look up at the older man in fear that his eyes would betray his words.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying."

"Misaki, I know you're scared; it's okay to depend on me when you need support."

" _I know. I know I can depend on Usagi-san, and I know how much he wants me to. I want to break down and be comforted by Usagi-san, but I can't. I can't give into my despair; if I do then I won't be able to spend whatever time I have making good memories for Usagi-san should the worst happen. But I don't know how much longer I can keep this up for. I haven't even gone into the second stage yet and I'm already like this. That's no good. I need to be stronger for Usagi-san."_

After a moment of silence, Misaki spoke, "I know. And I will. I will depend on Usagi-san, but for now I'm okay."

Usagi knew better but chose not to press the boy, and instead he slipped his hand under his lover's shirt and continued to softly rub his back. "Usagi-san, no! I can't do any more right now." He moaned at the thought of being jumped by the insatiable man again.

"No, Misaki." Usagi chuckled at the boy's quick assumption, "I'm a bit sore myself right now. However when evening rolls around I can't promise I won't try again, but at this moment this is nice too."

"Why are you such a pervert? Misaki growled.

"How am I a pervert?"

"You do perverted things to me all the time!"

"Sorry, I can't recall any precise moments, could you be a little bit more specific?"

"Don't lie! How about those books for example? They're teeming with pervertedness!"

"Why do you read them if you don't like it?"

"Well you said it contains your fantasies… hey, wait a minute! The fake Akihiko-san raped the fake Misaki in one of those books!" Misaki realized as he sat up.

"I didn't intend to write something like that, but Aikawa told me it's an essential part of Boys' Love novels, and I realized that I have always wanted to be able to have my way with you, and do some pretty dirty things, but you would have refused; so I took it out on the fake you instead."

"See? That's really pervy!"

"I know." Usagi ruffled Misaki's hair affectionately, "But I'd never do anything to hurt you, Misaki…" Usagi's voice trailed off and Misaki knew Usagi was probably thinking about the time that he had confronted Usagi about the Boys' Love novel he wrote about Takahiro.

"Usagi-san, it's fine. It's not like you hurt me."

"Hmm…" Usagi didn't look convinced.

"If I say it's fine, then it's fine; we've been together for four years, and honestly I even forgot about it. I told you before that if I didn't like you I wouldn't be living with you, and I definitely wouldn't be so desperate to stay with you!"

"Misaki…" Usagi was taken aback by his young lover's rant.

"I'm going to take a nap now!" Misaki quickly buried his face in his pillow to hide his embarrassment.

"All right." Usagi started to stand up when Misaki caught him by the sleeve.

"Uh, actually, I was wondering if you could keep stroking my back and hair until I fall asleep." Misaki's voice was muffled, but Usagi could practically hear the boy's embarrassment. Usagi simply chuckled and sat back down.

"Do you want me to take your shirt off?"

"Only if you don't do anything pervy to me."

"Misaki, you know I can't promise that."

"Usagi-san!"

"Fine, fine." Usagi promised to restrain himself and he removed his lover's shirt.

Misaki got in a comfortable position under the covers and when he fell still, Usagi began to caress the boy's hair and back.

" _I really love Usagi-san's cold, but somehow warm, and big hands. I know that soon I'll enter the third stage as well and then I won't be able to see him or smell his scent, but I'll go into a medically induced coma before I can't feel him anymore. So while I can, I want to see Usagi-san's ash blond hair, amethyst eyes, and warm smile. I want to smell his calming scent. I want to feel those hands, that I've become so familiar with, touch me so lovingly. And I want to hear Usagi-san's low, whispering voice as he says how much he loves me."_ Misaki dozed off with those thoughts in mind and Usagi stayed with his lover even after he had fallen asleep, and continued to pet him softly until his cell phone rang, and the man was called away from the sleeping boy by the researchers.

When Misaki woke up he noticed the he was fully covered, instead of having his back exposed, and he realized that Usagi was gone. _"I bet he stayed by my side even after I fell asleep. He must have been called away."_ Misaki glanced at the time on his phone and realized he'd been asleep for quite a few hours.

The sound of the door opening made him stand up, and put his shirt back on before he left the room, and he saw Usagi setting a case down on the counter. "Oh, you're awake."

"Yeah, I just woke up. Usagi-san, what's that case for?"

"Your seizure medication. The researchers finished it and I decided to pick it up now before you had an episode. You won't be able to take it until after the first seizure though."

"Ah…" Misaki's voice trailed off as he stared at the case and an ominous feeling came over him, _"You wouldn't need a case for a bottle of pills…"_

Misaki's heart skipped a beat as he realized what the contents of the case undoubtedly were, "Usagi-san, let me see it."

Misaki noticed Usagi's grip tighten on the handle when he asked to see what was inside, "Usagi-san?"

The older man hesitated, but reluctantly he unlatched the case and opened it before he turned it towards Misaki. Misaki became pale upon seeing all of the needles contained within the case, "S-so those injections are my seizure medication?"

"Yes."

Misaki didn't have a phobia of needles, but rather a natural aversion towards anything unpleasant. He'd have a shot at the doctor's office once every few years without an issue, but the thought of a daily routine of injections made him uncomfortable and oddly anxious.

Misaki's thoughts ended when he noticed that Usagi was at his side and they were suddenly sitting on the couch. "Huh? Usagi-san? How did we get to the couch?"

"After I showed you the needles you wouldn't respond to me, and I've been trying to get your attention."

"Ah, s-sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"I know." Usagi rubbed Misaki's head gently, "Are you hungry? I got something while I was out."

"Y-yeah."

Usagi helped the boy back to his feet and the two set the food out on the table before they sat down to eat, and Misaki tried not to look at the case which was still sitting on the counter. Usagi noticed his lover's unease and sat unnecessarily close to the boy to distract him.

Misaki's mind however couldn't be put to rest, "Um, Usagi-san."

"What?"

"When it comes to the shots, who is going to administer them?"

"I will."

"You know how to do it?"

"Yes, I had the researchers show me how to do it because I didn't want to have a nurse come over to administer the injections. To them you'd just be another nameless, faceless person to check off a list. No, only I can do it."

Misaki thought about Usagi's words and realized he felt the same way, _"If Usagi-san needed a shot every day, I'd want to be the one to give it to him."_ Misaki realized, "S-so you're going to give me one after my first seizure?"

"Yes. I'll have to give you an injection twice a day in order to prevent you from experiencing another seizure."

"When I do have a seizure will you know what to do?"

"They trained me on that as well."

"I see. Usagi-san really learned a lot today, huh?" despite his casual sounding voice, Misaki still felt largely uncomfortable even after talking about it to the older man, and he fell silent as he continued to eat with his lover.

A few days passed and Misaki felt sicker than usual, and he stayed in bed all day, but the oppressive air about him didn't go away, and as the day was reaching its end Misaki realized that something was wrong, _"This isn't the fever; something is very wrong right now. Something is about to happen. I think I'm approaching the second stage. I need to tell Usagi-san."_

Usagi was also in the T.V. room with Misaki, but he was sitting on the couch typing on his laptop while Misaki rested. Misaki tried to keep himself calm as he slowly stood up and walked over to his lover, "Usa—" Misaki's words were cut off as he suddenly lost control of his body.

Usagi caught the boy before he fell, and he softly lowered him to the ground in an area with nothing obstructive, and he removed his shirt to put under Misaki's head, and turned him on his side before he painfully, but quickly, stepped away from him, and watched the episode unfold.

What felt like minutes had actually only been less than forty seconds of Misaki convulsing uncontrollably on the floor until he finally fell still. Usagi moved back over to his lover who had slowly started to sit up only to get sick immediately afterward.

"Misaki." Usagi started to comfort the boy since the seizure had ended and he was free to touch him.

"Usagi-san?" Misaki hadn't realized what had just transpired; he could only recall trying to tell Usagi how he felt, but he somehow ended up on the floor and felt nauseous.

"It's okay, Misaki. You just had a seizure." Usagi held the boy loosely so as not to make him feel constricted and spoke to him softly and calmly.

"Oh." Misaki felt oddly numb to the situation, and was more determined to rinse the bile out of his mouth than dwell on what his lover had just told him.

Usagi helped the boy up again, and Misaki stiffly rose and realized the seizure had left him with red marks, that were sure to become bruises, on his side and his left arm and leg. As Misaki rinsed his mouth off in the sink, Usagi put his shirt back on and took it upon himself to clean Misaki's sick off of the floor. "Usagi-san! Let me do that!" Misaki called from the kitchen upon realizing what the older man was doing.

No, it's fine. I'll do it." He assured his lover.

Misaki was about to protest, but he felt too lethargic to do so, and he let the older man clean up the floor. The floor no longer smelt of sick, but Misaki found that he could smell the sick on him, and he decided to take a bath. Before he could take his bath though, Usagi decided to give Misaki one of the seizure shots. Misaki sat down at the kitchen table while Usagi grabbed the case, and set it down on the table before he opened it, and took out a needle and an alcohol pad.

"Um… Usagi-san…" Misaki realized he felt oddly anxious about the shot.

"It'll be fine, Misaki. It'll only last a second." Usagi tried to make the boy feel better.

Misaki remained silent and Usagi took Misaki's left arm and wiped down a spot with the alcohol pad before he took a needle out of the case and uncapped it. At that moment both of their hearts began to race, and Usagi tried to make sure he appeared calm to his nervous lover, "Just stay still, Misaki." Usagi warned as he pinched the skin of Misaki's arm, and stabbed his lover with the needle.

Misaki cried out a little, but Usagi quickly pressed the contents of the syringe into the boy's body. True to his word, the whole ordeal had only lasted for a second, "There, it's done." He announced as he removed the needle and recapped it before he disposed of it in a biohazard box that the researchers gave him.

Misaki's arm felt sore, but he noticed that the oppressive air that had been hanging around him all day had slowly faded away. Once he felt better, Misaki stood up and went to take a bath while Usagi got his futon out and placed it next to Misaki's, much to his young lover's surprise when he stepped out of the bathroom moments later, "Usagi-san, are you going to sleep down here again?"

"Are you an idiot? Of course I'll be sleeping with you." The older man stated matter-of-factly.

"If you try something funny I'll kill you." Misaki threatened as he climbed into his futon, _"I don't know why I was surprised to find him down here though. Usagi-san has been sleeping next to me ever since I had to move down here. Tonight certainly wouldn't have been any different."_

"Define 'funny' and describe it in vivid detail, just so I know what not to do. Be warned though, anything not listed the first time will be fair game; no addendums." Usagi purred teasingly into his lover's ear.

"You know exactly what I mean, you pervert!" he hissed before covering his head with the blanket, "Now good night!"

Usagi simply slid inside of the boy's futon as well and he curled his body around him before Misaki could respond. "What the hell?"

"What? Is this 'something funny'?" Usagi asked as he softly cuddled the boy.

Misaki blushed, but admitted to himself that he was starting to get used to the familiarity of the older man's cuddling to the point where it was almost too hard for him to fall asleep without feeling his lover's body heat next to him; not that he was ready to admit that to Usagi yet, "No, I guess it's fine for now, but anything more than this and I'll kick you out."

"I'll just climb back in the moment you fall asleep like I always do."

Misaki growled but Usagi just patted his lover's head gently, "Don't worry Misaki, I won't do anything tonight." Usagi promised.

His statement caught Misaki off guard and the boy was visibly surprised, "Usagi-san?" the older man appeared to have somehow already fallen asleep though and Misaki gave up and got in a comfortable position buried underneath his lover and fell asleep himself.


	7. Chapter 7

As the injections needed to be administered every twelve hours, Usagi had to wake Misaki up to give him the second shot. Misaki didn't usually sleep in unless he didn't have to work or go to school, but his fever made him more lethargic than usual, and Usagi had quickly gotten used to waking the boy up in the mornings. He shook Misaki awake and had him move into the next room so he could sit down at the table while Usagi gave him the injection.

The second injection helped Misaki realize that he was in the second stage, and that he would soon start to lose his senses, beginning with his sight. The thought made him feel anxious, and unable to calm himself, he rushed to the sink and barely made it before he got sick.

"Misaki?" Usagi was beside the boy instantly, and started to rub his back softly.

"I'm fine." He tried to assure the older man as he rinsed out his mouth; thankful that none of the sick had gotten on his clothes or hair that time.

"If you're feeling nauseous I can ask the researchers to make you something to help with that."

"No, it's fine. I think today is just a bad day for me. I'll stay in my futon for the day."

"You should at least eat some breakfast before you do that."

"All right, I should be okay eating something light." Misaki decided as he sat back down at the table.

Usagi put another little bandage on Misaki's tiny needle wound and sat down unnecessarily close to the boy before he started eating his breakfast nonchalantly. "Aikawa is going to be over later; I'll make sure we don't disturb you."

"Oh, Aikawa-san is coming over?"

"Yes, she's going to try to talk me into accepting a new project."

"And you don't want to do it?"

"It doesn't interest me enough to do it. I only write the things that I want to write."

"Like raping me?" Misaki muttered under his breath, but Usagi still heard him.

"If you're going to hold a grudge over that then get angry at Aikawa."

"She may have told you to write it, but you could have refused."

"Many people have rape fantasies; this is just an outlet for them."

"Not everyone does!"

"Oh? Is my Misaki too vanilla for that?"

"I'm not…" Misaki was about to argue when he realized that Usagi was right, _"I really am vanilla. We've only ever just had sex; we've never used toys, or cosplayed, or had sex outside, not even light bondage… I'm really very vanilla as it turns out. I never even considered those kinds of fantasies that Usagi-san might have."_

"Well, not everyone has those fantasies, but some do. It's just a fantasy though, Misaki. I have no desire to rape you. Some fantasies are better off as fantasies. Now consensually tying you up and having my way with you is perfectly fine though."

"Hey, don't get pervy so early in the morning." Misaki growled.

"You're the one who brought it up. By the way, when Aikawa comes over she'll have the strawberry cream puffs she promised you."

"Ah, I'm looking forward to them!" Misaki instantly perked up. He really loved cream puffs.

After he finished eating, Misaki returned to the T.V. room to go lay down while Usagi continued to work on one of his older projects that was nearing its deadline. He wasn't writing in the hopes that he would make the deadline, which would have appeased his demon editor, but rather because he had nothing else to do, and he couldn't watch T.V. without disturbing his lover.

At Marukawa, just as Aikawa was about to hurry over to Usagi's apartment, she ran into Ijuuin, "Ah, Aikawa-san."

"Oh, Ijuuin-sensei, what can I help you out with?"

"Well I noticed Takahashi-kun isn't here, but shouldn't he be working by now?"

"Misaki-kun is… well I don't think this is something I should be sharing at work."

"Aikawa-san, if it's something to do with Takahashi-kun, please tell me. I promise I won't spread it around." Ijuuin begged her, extremely concerned for his young fan.

"Well you've heard about the recent news reports—"

"No, not Takahashi-kun." Ijuuin felt his heart stop.

"He became one of their recent victims and he's already in the second stage now. Sensei's family is working on a cure for him, and the medicine they've made for him so far seems to be helping him. I was actually just about to go over to see him and give him the strawberry cream puffs I promised him. I'm sure they'll make him feel better."

"Aikawa-san, please take me with you!" Ijuuin beseeched the editor.

"Huh?"

"I know it's rude to show up unannounced, but please let me come with you. I want to give Takahashi-kun my support as well."

Aikawa was reluctant, knowing full well how much Usagi hated the mangaka, but after surviving the catastrophe that occurred only months ago with him, she found it hard to turn her back on the friendship they had formed. Especially after he had accidently discovered Usagi's boys' love novels in her bag while she was staying with him, and found that they featured a character who had Misaki's name and bared a resemblance to him as well, and immediately gained an interest in reading them. Since then she had given him copies of every novel featuring the fake Misaki. "Well… I suppose Sensei wouldn't mind a short visit."

By the time they arrived, Usagi and Misaki had finished eating an early dinner, and when the doorbell rang, Misaki decided to answer it himself. The boy was greatly stunned when Ijuuin leapt at him and held him in a tight embrace. "Sensei? What are you doing here?"

"I heard about what happened and I came to see you. Are you feeling all right? You don't look so good." He suddenly touched Misaki's forehead with his own, "You feel hot; should you be up right now?"

Misaki was dumbfounded by the older man's forwardness, but felt himself being pulled away and wrapped in the familiar embrace of his very livid lover, "Ijuuin-sensei, I didn't know you'd be coming as well." Usagi shot a look at his guilty editor.

"Yes, when I heard about Takahashi-kun's condition I felt I should come to give him my support."

"Ah, r-really Sensei, that's not necessary."

"Oh, I insist. If there's anything I can do to help, I will. I would do anything for you, Takahashi-kun." Ijuuin promised as he gave the boy a seductive look which was not unnoticed by Usagi.

"Your sentiments are gratuitous. We require nothing from you." Usagi's tone appeared friendly, but Misaki was aware of the dark aura that seemed to be engulfing them.

Aikawa also seemed aware of the ominous air and tried lightening the mood, "Well let's not have Misaki-kun waste energy standing, why don't we all go sit down now, and I'll serve the strawberry cream puffs for you, Misaki-kun." Aikawa patted the boy's head as she moved into the next room.

Misaki heard Usagi growl lowly before he grabbed his lover's wrist and dragged him back inside, "Come on, Misaki. It's too chilly for you to be standing out here."

" _It's normal room temperature inside the entire apartment."_ Misaki wanted to say, but didn't.

Ijuuin followed closely behind and closed the door once they were all inside. Usagi sat back on the couch and pulled Misaki down unnecessarily close to him. Ijuuin was undeterred by the other man and also sat down very close to Misaki. _"This situation is…"_ Misaki struggled to find a word that adequately described the terror and awkwardness he felt at that moment, _"…hell. This is the gate of hell."_ He quickly decided.

"Here you go Misaki-kun, a strawberry cream puff." Aikawa tried to act cheerfully oblivious to the scene before her and presented the poor boy with the tasty pastry.

"Ah! Thank you so much, Aikawa-san!" Misaki also tried to ignore the hostile air that surrounded him.

Misaki didn't think Usagi would have a cream puff and was surprised when the older man accepted one from Aikawa. "You're having one too, Usagi-san?"

"If I get to eat with Misaki, I'll eat almost anything."

" _Yeah, just so long as it's not green peppers."_ The boy muttered in his head, but did recall how Aikawa always used to bring sweets over for Usagi, even before Misaki started staying with him. Aikawa had always made sure that the sweets she got weren't too rich for the younger man; she knew Usagi's palate well.

"We've eaten sweets together before, haven't we Takahashi-kun?"

"Y-yeah." Misaki responded nervously.

"Misaki baked a cake for me and we ate it together, didn't we Misaki?"

"W-well I was a little too full to have a slice myse—" Usagi gave his lover a warning look and Misaki cut himself off.

"I'd love to have you make a cake for my birthday, Takahashi-kun." Ijuuin purred.

"Misaki is too ill to be baking now, as you can clearly see." Misaki caught the hostility in the older man's voice.

"I never said when my birthday was, Usami-sensei." Ijuuin pointed out, "Takahashi-kun may be well again by that point."

"I'm sure Ijuuin-sensei would prefer Kaoruko to bake the cake, after all, she's the one training to be a pastry chef."

"Yes, she's very impressive, but she told me how delicious the cake Takahashi-kun made for her was. I have a desire to taste Takahashi-kun's product as well." Misaki froze upon hearing Ijuuin's possibly purposefully misleading sentence.

"Misaki's _product_ is something I frequently get to enjoy. Unfortunately for you, he doesn't give it out to anyone but me."

"For now." Ijuuin smiled smugly at his rival while Misaki wished the ground would swallow him up.

Once Aikawa finished her cream puff, she interrupted the two men's rivalry, "Sensei, there are a few things I also wanted to go over with you."

Usagi glared at her, but made no attempt to protest against the interruption of his discussion with Ijuuin, "I told you that I didn't want to do the project." Usagi sighed as he pulled Misaki onto his lap; away from Ijuuin.

"Usagi-san, what do you think you're doing?"

"You looked cold; I'm just trying to warm you up, or if you prefer I can take our shirts off and—"

"Fine! This is fine!" Misaki cut his lover off.

"Actually, Takahashi-kun, I would love if you would look over my latest story board with me."

Misaki's face lit up at once, and he escaped his lover's embrace, and rushed over to the mangaka who handed the papers over to his enthusiastic young fan. While Misaki talked excitedly with the mangaka, Usagi forced himself push away his irritation to focus on his own work.

Ijuuin had purposefully taken the story board with him; not for any nefarious reasons, but rather because he knew that seeing the story board would make the boy happy, and Ijuuin wanted to see the pure, uninhibited joy on his young fan's face again. Especially now when Misaki's very life was slipping away, and even more suffering was yet to come. _"I truly hope that he'll get better, and that I'll be able to see him every day like this. I don't want this to be the last time Takahashi-kun feels this elated. If anything happened to Takashi-kun, I don't think I could keep drawing. All these years, the thought of him reading my books is what kept me going, but if Takahashi-kun wasn't here, if it wasn't possible for him to enjoy my books anymore… I just don't think I could do it. I know I'd be letting my other fans down, but I'm sorry; I'm just not strong enough."_

When evening hit, Usagi took Misaki aside to administer another seizure shot and place another tiny patch on the little needle mark. "Does he have to do that every night?" Ijuuin found himself asking out loud.

"W-well, and every morning too." Misaki admitted.

"I see." Ijuuin struggled not to let his emotions show, but in truth he was terrified for the boy. Ijuuin admired Misaki's strength; to be going through something so horrible, but still being able to act so normal.

Usagi showed his editor and the mangaka out; eager to be alone with Misaki again. "Usami-sensei, I would do anything for Takahashi-kun, you know."

"I'm aware."

"If he needs any help, I won't hesitate."

"We'll be fine without you." Usagi dismissed.

"Just remember that my offer won't expire." Ijuuin promised.

Usagi shut the door in his rival's face without another word. When Usagi returned, he saw Misaki helping himself to another cream puff. "You really like them, huh?"

"Mm! Strawberry cream puffs are even better than regular cream puffs."

"I'm glad to see you eating so much, you've been eating very light lately, and I think you've lost some weight.

"Ah…" Misaki hadn't realized how observant his lover truly was, _"I'm sorry, Usagi-san. I didn't mean to make you worry, but it seems like I'm always making you worry about me anyway. I'll try to eat more for Usagi-san's sake. It should be fine so long as I don't start to feel ill."_ Misaki decided to himself.

Before Misaki could say anything more, the phone rang and Usagi answered it, "Yes?"

Misaki caught the annoyance in Usagi's voice. He wasn't sure how long the older man would be on the phone for, and an urge to eavesdrop came over him until a very serious look came over Usagi's face, "What?"

Misaki felt his heart skip a beat; for Usagi to have suddenly had a reaction like that, he could only imagine that it was about him.

"Hold on for a moment." He quickly turned to the boy, who was looking over at him anxiously, "Misaki, go upstairs."

"What? Why?"

"Never mind that, just go."

Misaki found it odd that Usagi was allowing him to go upstairs since he was already in the second stage, but the tone of the older man's voice prevented him from arguing, and he obediently went upstairs to his room. Once he closed the door, he threw himself onto his warm and comfortable bed, _"Now that I'm so used to sleeping in a bed after four years, I hate sleeping in a futon. Oh well, Usagi-san keeps telling me that it's only temporary anyway… yeah, that's right. I'll probably be sleeping in a hospital bed soon instead."_ To get his mind off of his dark thoughts, he decided to call his family even though he was unsure of what time it would be in Germany at the moment.

Misaki was expecting his brother to answer the phone, and was surprised to hear Manami on the other line instead. Misaki didn't mind, as it was easy to talk to her about Usagi, whereas his brother may have found it odd.

While Misaki talked to Manami about Usagi, Manami talked about Germany and promised to send Misaki the pictures they took of the beautiful country side. "Usagi is always offering to take me to foreign countries as well."

"Really? Why don't you go?"

"Well, both my English and German skills aren't so great. I can't ask Usagi to tutor me either because he would just tease me about it, but he is a really good tutor."

"To have graduated at the top of his class at T University, I can only imagine the type of genius that man must be."

"Yeah, well don't tell him that; it would go straight to his head and inflate his superiority complex."

Misaki noticed the time on the clock, and realized he had been talking to Manami for almost an hour, and Usagi had yet to come upstairs to discuss the phone call. After he hung up with her, he went downstairs to look for the older man, and found him smoking on the balcony. "There you are, Usagi-san. Why didn't you come upstairs after the phone call?" Misaki called out to him.

Usagi kept his back to Misaki and didn't appear to have heard him. "Usagi-san? Hey, Usagi-san!" Misaki had to go over to his lover, and shake his arm before the man finally acknowledged his presence, and Misaki realized that he could feel Usagi shaking slightly beneath his hand. "Usagi-san, how many cigarettes have you had? You're shaking."

Usagi just wordlessly wrapped his arms around the boy, and held him in a firm embrace. "Usagi-san? What's wrong?" Misaki asked as he tugged on his lover's sleeve; trying to break him out of his apparent trance.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Usagi's voice was barely above a whisper.

"It's clearly not nothing. Does this have anything to do with that phone call? What was that about anyway?"

Nothing. It was for me to worry about, not you. You'll be fine."

Misaki was feeling unnerved by the older man, "Usagi-san, you're not acting like yourself."

Usagi slid one of his hands up to the boy's head and entwined his fingers with Misaki's thick chocolate locks, "I love you."

It didn't take Misaki long to realize that Usagi's shaking was not a result of the cigarettes, but rather whatever had occurred over the phone, and that the conversation was undoubtedly about him, and it wasn't good. "Usagi-san, let's go inside and sit down, okay?" Misaki lead the older man by the hand and once they were inside he had him sit down on the couch.

"Usagi-san, please tell me what the phone call had been about. It was about me, right? I deserve to know, don't you think?"

Usagi's mind flashed back to the phone conversation. His father had been the person on the other line, "Akihiko, we can't fund Takahashi-kun's cure anymore."

"What?"

"Your mother found out and halted the production. I hold power in the Usami family company, but don't forget that your mother has more supporters than I do, especially since I named Haruhiko my successor instead of you, a blood descendant."

"So she really hates me this much." It was a statement, not a question. Usagi knew how much his mother regretted having him after realizing the company would be passed down to the child her husband had with a mistress. It was nothing short of a marriage of convenience that ultimately had no pay off for her, and Usagi had learned from an early age that his mother hated him. She had always been cold to him as a child, but he never thought she would force him to watch his lover die in front of him. It was a fate worse than death.

"We aren't taking this lying down, Akihiko. As far as finances go, I can only give so much, but you've got the support of Mizuki as well and Kaoruko is doing all she can to have her mother convince her sister to allow us to continue, but it's not enough right now. Even with your full financial support, it wouldn't be enough."

"What about Haruhiko?"

"He's not here. I was about to call him and see what he can do. Mizuki is calculating everything now."

"I should call him myself."

"Akihiko?"

"Misaki is mine, if anyone is going to ask for the help of others it should be me personally."

"It still won't be enough, but I'll talk to the Kamijo family as well, they are very fond of you after all."

"There's another person… a mangaka, a really famous one."

"Call back once you have their support so Mizuki can add it to his calculations."

Usagi promised to do so and hung up. He was too emotional to call Haruhiko and Ijuuin at the moment and allowed himself to let his emotions out while Misaki was still upstairs. The thought of having to watch the boy suffer and die after all they had been through was too much for him to handle.

Usagi's mind returned to the present, and he took a deep breath, "There was a problem with production and the cure is going to be delayed. They may not have it ready until you're in the fourth stage." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't the truth either, "I was hoping that we'd be able to prevent having to put you in a coma."

Misaki sensed no deception and believed the man, "Oh, I see. Well I'll already be in a coma anyway, so it's not like one more stage will really make a difference." Misaki tried to brighten his lover's mood.

Usagi was thankful for the length of his bangs as his eyes started to mist. He hated lying to Misaki, but he wouldn't allow the boy to realize how dangerous his situation had become, _"I'll never forgive that woman."_ Usagi vowed.

Usagi pushed his thoughts aside, and acted as if his lover had successfully encouraged him, "I'm going to go take a bath." Usagi was hoping that a bath would help calm him down.

While Usagi was washing himself off before his bath, he was surprised to hear the bathroom door open, and he turned to see Misaki. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, n-nothing; I was just w-wondering if maybe you'd like me to… w-wash your back." Misaki didn't manage to say his sentence without blushing darkly or even maintaining eye contact with the older man.

"Go ahead." Usagi felt his heart race at the thought of getting his back washed by Misaki, and he had to make sure his excitement didn't show in more than one way.

Misaki was nervous, but thought he could at least wash the man's back. The two had seen each other naked on multiple occasions, but Misaki didn't have many opportunities to see Usagi's back. Usagi's back was lean, and muscular, and firm to the touch; Misaki loved clinging to the man's back during some of their passionate moments. Misaki swallowed hard as he realized that he was actually starting to get turned on by washing Usagi's back, but he wasn't the only one who was feeling that way. To Usagi the sensation of Misaki's hands on his back, rhythmically stroking him, was just too much for him to contain himself for long, and he swiftly turned around, and grabbed the boy, and he pulled Misaki in front of him before kissing him heatedly.

"Misaki, did you think I wouldn't notice you making the first move?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Misaki protested, but he was blushing and couldn't look his lover in the eye.

"Liar." Usagi's hand moved down to grab Misaki's semi hard arousal for emphasis, "Your body is making your intentions quite clear." He purred as he started stroking the boy's member.

"St-stop it, you idiot! It wasn't my intention at all; it's… j-just something that ha-happened!"

"I see. So it's my fault then, Misaki?"

"Of course it is! Stupid Usagi-san!" Misaki hissed.

"Very well then; I'll accept full responsibility."

"W-wait! No, that's not what I meant! Usagi-san!"

"Misaki, just give up already." Usagi ignored his lover's adorably shy protests and continued stroking him.

After four years, Usagi knew which parts of the boy were the most sensitive, and knew how much Misaki loved it when he would tease the hole at the top of his member with his finger. Some light caressing was all it took for his young lover to start becoming very wet. _"For all his protesting about how we've been doing it so frequently, he sure is acting pent up."_ Usagi thought to himself.

"Usagi-san, s-seriously… st-stop it, you damn… pervert!"

"Really? But you're already like this, Misaki; that would surely be too painful for you. I won't let you suffer."

"Says the man who blue balled me for two weeks after I accidently spilled udon on Suzuki-san!"

"I don't recall that."

"Liar! You did it!"

"Huh, I must have been too tired from over work that I passed out from exhaustion."

"How convenient that it kept happening to you every night!"

Usagi was not willing to allow the boy to argue any further, and he quickened his strokes to make his young lover's mind fuzzy with ecstasy instead. "Ah! Nng! Ha…ah!" Misaki tried to fight back his moans but the older man was winning.

"If you want Misaki, I can take responsibility for those nights by stroking you off properly for the next two weeks." Usagi offered seductively.

"You… b-better— nng! N-not!" Misaki quickly declined.

"Hm? Well then, how about I wake you up with a morning bl—"

"No!"

"—job for the next two weeks instead?" Usagi finished his offer anyway, "Misaki, surely you don't intend to do _it_ in the middle of the day for the next two weeks instead," Usagi pretended to be surprised, "you certainly have gotten ballsy, haven't you?" he smirked.

"Usagi-san!"

Usagi ignored the boy, and used his free hand to start teasing Misaki's entrance until he began to twitch invitingly. Since Usagi's hand was coated in soap, he slipped two fingers inside of his lover as they were well lubed. "Usa-Usagi-san! D-don't—at the s-same…time!"

"Why not? It's making you even harder."

"Don't say such… p-perverted things!"

"But you _love_ it." Usagi purred as he leaned forward, and nipped the boy's ear.

"Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned, but he lost his train of thought once the older man leaned down to lick one of Misaki's nipples before his lips clamped around the tightened bud and he started to suck on it.

The sensation overwhelmed Misaki, and he found he couldn't speak anymore, but he was proving to be very vocal in another way. "It feels that good, huh?" Usagi kept his mouth close to the boy's skin as he spoke so his breath would touch the wet trail he created and send a shiver through his lover.

"Sh-shut… up!" Misaki managed.

Usagi simply prodded the boy's bundle of nerves with his two fingers and that mild contact alone was enough to get his young lover to climax. "Well, that was fast." Usagi smirked smugly as he licked the cum off of his thumb, "Are you that pent up after I haven't touched you for a day?"

"No, of course not!" Misaki quickly insisted.

Usagi simply chucked, and pulled Misaki up into a sitting position, "Loosen up for me, Misaki." Usagi said before he lowered the boy slowly down on his arousal.

Misaki cried out a little, but was amazed at how he managed to handle the position almost painlessly. _"I'm starting to get more used to doing it like this, I just hope he doesn't want me to 'ride' him again."_

Usagi did move his young lover's hips, but Misaki was actually starting to move on his own as well until the intensity increased, and he found he couldn't focus on moving anymore, "Usa-Usagi-san, I can't…" Misaki panted heavily as his fingers squeezed the older man's shoulders.

"That's fine, I'll change the position." Usagi had misinterpreted what Misaki said to mean that the position was still too painful, and Misaki decided not to correct him as it would have been much more embarrassing to admit to his lover that it felt so good that he hadn't been able to focus on moving.

Usagi pulled out of Misaki, and turned him over on his stomach before he reinserted himself. Misaki let out a loud moan of pleasure upon feeling the older man enter him again. _"Usagi-san's is so hot."_ Misaki thought to himself.

Usagi didn't let the change in position stop him from getting handsy with his lover, and he felt up the boy's chest; tweaking his nipples and making him cry out. Usagi also allowed one hand to travel down to Misaki's very hard, and very wet arousal which he gripped firmly and started to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Usa-Usagi-san…" Misaki moaned weakly, _"It feels so good. It always feels good whenever Usagi-san touches me. Usagi-san knows how to touch me and make me feel so good, but I never learned how to make Usagi-san feel good. If I do survive this, I want to make Usagi-san feel good too. I want to know how Usagi-san wants me to touch him. It makes me sad now, knowing that after all these years, I never learned how to touch Usagi-san. If it's not too late I'd really like to learn, Usagi-san."_ Misaki's thoughts started to depress him, and he tried to pull away from them in favor of the present moment.

He wasn't sure if Usagi had somehow read his mind, but he was surprised when Usagi suddenly placed his hand over Misaki's, and entwined their fingers, and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze; it was almost as if he was answering the boy's unasked question. Usagi pulled Misaki's hand up to his lips and gave it a soft, warm kiss that made Misaki's heart soar. Misaki turned to look at him, and Usagi took advantage of the situation and kissed the boy.

The kiss grew passionately between them, and Usagi could no longer handle Misaki being kept at such an awkward angle. Without breaking off the kiss, Usagi slid out of Misaki once more, and softly flipped his lover over onto his back before he quickly thrusted back into him. Misaki's moan almost caused their kiss to break off, but Usagi kept his lips firmly on the boy's and their tongues entwined in a heated dance.

The two began to reach their climax, and Usagi wrapped his arms around Misaki, who astounded the older man by hugging him tightly to him as well, and the two held each other as they came hard and in unison; as they always did.

Afterwards, Misaki stayed to wash himself, but decided against taking a bath with the man, and preferred to go lay down instead as he had completely exhausted himself. Misaki slid down on his futon and buried his face in the pillow, _"…Ugh, I'm so tired now."_ He yawned and rubbed his face against the cool pillow, _"I hope that helped Usagi-san though. He's finally starting to act like his old self again. I was really worried about him, but I'm glad that it seems I was able to reassure him, and somehow I feel really reassured as well."_ Misaki smiled for the first time in a while and allowed those comforting thoughts to lull him to sleep.

When Usagi left the bathroom, he found Misaki sound asleep on top of his futon. The poor boy had been so exhausted that he had apparently forgotten to put his pajamas back on as he was only wearing his underwear. Usagi chuckled at his lover and held him up for a moment so he could put him under the covers to keep him warm. Misaki stirred a little, but Usagi just silently petted Misaki's hair and the boy fell still again. Usagi rubbed Misaki's upper back for a moment before his mood became completely serious and he pulled out his cell phone to make some calls.

Usagi took a deep breath as he grabbed Misaki's phone to find the number for his first call. He was dreading it, but for Misaki's sake he was willing to do anything. He quickly found the number, and used his own phone to call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ijuuin-sensei."

"Ah, Usami-sensei; this is interesting."

"Earlier, you said you'd do anything for Misaki, do you still mean that?"

"What is it? What do you need?" Ijuuin's voice became much more serious; it almost sounded anxious.

"My mother is fighting against funding the research for Misaki's cure. Even with my financial support it won't be enough."

"Just give me a number and I'll give it." Ijuuin swore.

"Thank you."

"Your gratitude is unnecessary; I'm doing this for Takahashi-kun because I love him. Even though I hate to see him with you, it's better than not being able to see him at all."

"I'll let my father know you're willing to help us support the funding." Usagi said before he hung up.

He put Misaki's cell phone back down, he didn't need it to look up the next number he would call, "Akihiko?"

"Yes, it's me." Hearing Haruhiko's voice made Usagi force back the rage he always felt whenever he thought about the older man; he needed to put his personal feeling aside for Misaki.

"How is he?"

"…He tries to hide it, but I know he's feeling worse every day." Usagi was hesitant to talk about Misaki with anyone, but he felt that he needed to be able to be honest with someone.

"It has become that bad?"

"He's only going to keep getting worse… my mother cut the funding."

"…" Usagi wasn't surprised that his older half-brother didn't respond verbally, but if he really loved Misaki as much as he said he did, he could only imagine how Haruhiko was taking the news. "…Oh, is that so?" Haruhiko finally spoke, although Usagi could tell that his brother was faking emotionlessness.

"Do I even have to ask if we have your support?"

"You know you do. Whatever money I can give, I will."

"Thank you."

Usagi was about to hang up when Haruhiko spoke again, "Akihiko… you're going to get someone to look after him while you learn how to keep taking care of him, aren't you?"

"What?"

"I know that much about you; you've never trusted anyone else with something that was precious to you. I can't imagine you relying on someone to keep taking care of him when he goes into the later stages."

"I have someone in mind for watching Misaki while I'm learning that."

"I'll do it."

"You have work."

"I have many vacation days."

"If I need you, I'll call you again." Usagi figured that was the only way he'd be able to get his brother off the phone.

"Thank you for that half-assed promise." Haruhiko was not fooled.

"Thank you for contributing." Usagi replied dryly.

"Akihiko… you're very lucky, you know. You don't know what it's like to lose someone precious to you. My mother was my world as a child, and when I lost her, I had nothing left to care about and my world became colorless. He was kind to me when the world had been cruel, and I started to see colors in my life again. Losing someone, who can make you feel like that, even once is not something I'd wish on my worst enemy. No matter what Akihiko, I refuse to go through something like that twice."

"…" Usagi remained silent as he thought about what his brother said. He never lost anyone he loved before. The only ones he cherished were his friends and Misaki, but they were all still alive so far; Haruhiko, on the other hand, lost his mother at a young age, and Isaka, his childhood friend, just recently. Even Misaki knew what it was like to lose someone precious; being orphaned at eight. Although Misaki admittedly couldn't recall much about his parents anymore.

Usagi decided to end the call without saying anything, and he called Kaoruko next to see if she would be able to watch over Misaki while he learned how to take care of his lover once he was comatose. Kaoruko agreed to come over from France, provided she was able to stay in Usagi's apartment, and under the condition that Usagi pick her up from the airport properly that time, and took Misaki with him to greet her.

Usagi relented, and Kaoruko hung up to make the necessary arrangements. Usagi then called Aikawa to make sure she could watch Misaki until Kaoruko was able to come over. Aikawa prepared to come over for several hours over the next few days under the guise of work, but threatened that Usagi had better produce a masterpiece for her efforts, which he halfheartedly agreed to do.

After the calls were finished, Usagi slid into his futon and scooted over to Misaki so he could wrap his arms around the boy and cuddle him, "I'll find a way, Misaki." Usagi promised as he kissed his young lover on the top of his head and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

With the extra financial support, the research for Misaki's cure was able to continue, but there remained the concern that there still wouldn't be enough to see it through to the end, and for that reason Fuyuhiko continued to fight against his wife and her supporters.

Aikawa was able to watch Misaki for three days, which gave Kaoruko time to come over from France to take over for the older woman while Usagi learned how to take care of Misaki during the later stages of his illness. Because he was gone for so many hours during the day, Usagi showed both Aikawa and Kaoruko how to administer Misaki's seizure injections in the event that he was not there to do so.

Aikawa followed Usagi's instructions, and made sure Misaki mostly rested during the day, but Kaoruko didn't allow Misaki's illness to keep him from secretly assisting her in the kitchen, which Misaki greatly appreciated. Usagi on the other hand, was not oblivious, and after a few days he didn't like the idea of his rebellious cousin watching over Misaki, and he had Mizuki come over to keep Kaoruko in check.

Kaoruko didn't take kindly to her babysitter, and the two fought frequently, and Misaki, out of habit, would try to mediate between them until they would snap for him to go lay down. "Usagi-san, it's been four days; how much longer is Mizuki-san going to be staying?" Misaki groaned as the two were lying down for the night.

"He'll leave when Kaoruko does." Usagi answered simply.

"Usagi-san, isn't this all a little unnecessary?"

"No. I know she was having you assist her in the kitchen. Every time I came back she'd always have some lavish pastries freshly made while you would be completely exhausted. I'm not so ignorant as to have missed something so obvious."

"No, but I really did like it. I miss cooking and baking."

"You can cook and bake all you want to when you're better, until then you're not to cause yourself any strain." Usagi could hear the irritation in his voice and he silently scolded himself.

He had been on edge since ten days ago when he found out his mother was trying to stop the funding for Misaki's cure. He tried not to let his feelings show, but sometimes he couldn't control his temper, and he'd stay away from the apartment until he cooled down enough to see Misaki without alerting the boy to his frayed nerves.

"It wasn't a strain." Misaki mumbled. He knew Usagi was upset about something, and he really wondered if it had been because his baking with Kaoruko had worried the man.

Usagi sighed seeing Misaki react to his annoyed response, _"I have to be stronger for Misaki; I'm just causing him more worry at this point."_ Usagi thought before he wrapped his arm over Misaki, and he pushed the boy down on the futon with his weight, "Don't argue with me." He said as he nuzzled Misaki's hair, "I'm tired, and I've been looking forward to getting to cuddle you all day."

Due to both Mizuki and Kaoruko being present in the apartment, Usagi wasn't able to get his fill of Misaki, so their nightly cuddles were all the man had to go off of for an extra boost of energy. His days consisted of not only learning how to care for Misaki during the later stages of his illness, but also working on his newest deadlines as Usagi had promised Misaki that he would still work during his illness.

It was a difficult balancing act that left Usagi completely exhausted and on edge; the added stress of Misaki's survival resting on the financial support of others made it even worse and, to be honest, the man was close to shattering and suffering a mental break down. The only thing that kept him sane was the knowledge that he had to be strong for Misaki.

Misaki seemed to sense Usagi's frayed nerves as he had long ago stopped trying to resist the man's cuddles, and instead buried his face in the older man's chest; trying to drink in the scent of his lover, which had always comforted him anyway. Usagi had fallen asleep before Misaki which wasn't very unusual, but Misaki himself didn't take too long to join the man in sleep. Normally, the only times Misaki fell asleep before Usagi was when Usagi had been a little too rough during their love making; Misaki usually had too much on his mind to doze off as easily as Usagi did, but his constant low fever made him more fatigued, and he was able to fall asleep much more quickly than usual.

Usagi woke up before Misaki the next morning, which wasn't abnormal anymore, and Usagi decided to let Misaki sleep while he got ready for the day. Mizuki and Kaoruko were already up, and were eating breakfast when Usagi came out of the T.V. room. He ignored their presence and walked up the stairs to get dressed. Usagi ate a little bit of breakfast himself, but mostly just sipped on his coffee as he thought about Misaki's precarious situation; which seemed to be the only thing on his mind lately.

As eight o' clock came around, Usagi decided to wake Misaki up so he could give his lover one of the seizure shots. Despite being quick to fall asleep now, Misaki remained fairly easy to wake up, although he still seemed a bit drowsy. Upon being woken up, the boy simply sat up and yawned as he rubbed his tired eyes, "Ugh. I feel like I slept forever. What time is it?" Misaki mumbled.

"It's past eight now."

Misaki glanced around the room before turning back to Usagi and asking, "At night?"

Usagi's eyes widened, and he quickly covered his mouth with his hand to prevent a sound of anguish from escaping him as he quickly realized from the way Misaki was looking in his direction, but his eyes weren't focused on him, that his lover was blind. He felt something stab his heart as he tried to find a way to gently tell the boy that it was morning, and that he was blind.

Usagi took a deep breath, trying hard not to let his voice break, before saying, "Misaki…" Usagi tried to force more words out of his mouth, but a lump had formed in this throat, and it choked his words creating nothing but a grim silence.

Misaki caught on, "I'm blind, aren't I?"

His voice sounded calm, but Usagi knew that his lover would shatter upon hearing his answer, and Usagi couldn't bring himself to deliver that devastating blow, and he instead simply wrapped his arms around the boy, and hugged him tightly. Misaki felt tears threaten his eyes as the full weight of the situation hit him, _"No, no! I promised myself that I would be strong for Usagi-san; I can't cry in front of him now! I have to stay strong for Usagi-san."_ Misaki tried to encourage himself, but it was no use, and his tears escaped him; however, Misaki could also feel Usagi's own tears fall on him, and suddenly Misaki's need to comfort his lover won over his self-pity.

Usagi felt worse over being comforted by the boy, and he forced himself to pull together for his scared lover, "I'll go get you some water to help you calm down. I still have to give you the seizure shot before it gets too much later. Are you hungry? You have to eat in order to take one of the fever reducers."

"I know, but I'm not hungry right now." Misaki mumbled as he reluctantly let go of Usagi.

"You don't have to eat right now, but try to eat something later on so you can take one of the pills."

While Usagi was in the kitchen he quickly explained what had just happened with Misaki to Kaoruko and Mizuki, "Misaki lost his sight. He's not doing too well so don't bother him unless he asks for you."

Kaoruko and Mizuki just silently agreed with the man who returned to the T.V. room without a backwards glance at the two. He had to place the mug of water in Misaki's hands as the boy couldn't see the mug in front of him, but Misaki did nothing more than play with the rim of the mug while Usagi prepared a spot on his arm for his injection.

Misaki wanted to look around to check if there was anything he could see, but he knew there wouldn't be, and he resolved to keep his eyes closed. _"I wonder how much it must have hurt Usagi-san to see my eyes looking right through him. I'll keep them closed from now on. It's not like it would make a difference anyway at this point."_ Misaki felt a lump form in his throat at the thought, and he hadn't even felt Usagi giving him the seizure shot.

Misaki flinched in surprise at feeling Usagi place a tiny bandage on him until he realized his lover must have finished injecting him. "Misaki, do you want me to stay here with you today?"

"No, there's no point to that. You can go; I have Kaoruko-san and Mizuki-san here with me." Misaki tried to sound cheerful, but he kept his head down to avoid Usagi's gaze, and he discarded his still full mug of water a little ways away from him so he wouldn't accidently knock it over, "Besides, I'm actually feeling tired again so I think I'm going to sleep for a little bit longer anyway."

Internally, Misaki was terrified at the thought of Usagi leaving. Since he was blind he felt as though he were trapped in a seemingly endless void of nothingness, and he was so scared that he was shaking, and he still wanted to cry, but he refused to do so in front of Usagi knowing how helpless his lover would feel. Misaki was surprised again when he felt Usagi stroke his back softly, "I know you're scared Misaki, but don't you remember that I told you it was only temporary? You'll get your sight back."

"Mm." Misaki nodded as he allowed himself to be reassured by the man.

" _I can't see Usagi-san anymore, and that hurts more than anything I've ever experienced before, second only to losing my parents, but I can still feel Usagi-san's cold hands, and the heat of his body, and I can smell his scent, and I can hear that low, whispering voice of his that always calls my name with a special ring that no one else can match. I can still do this much; I haven't lost myself completely just yet."_

Usagi was reluctant to pull himself away from Misaki, but he gave the boy one final squeeze in his arms, and kissed him on the top of his head before he forced himself to let go of his lover and he silently left the apartment.

Misaki stayed on his futon for a few hours before he decided to give up on sleeping, and figured he'd move around the apartment for a while instead. Despite having lived in the apartment for over four years, Misaki still bumped into every wall, door, couch, table, and staircase within reach which caused Kaoruko to take it upon herself to lead him around the apartment while Mizuki lead Misaki around the bathroom.

When Usagi returned he was relieved to see Misaki up, but he quickly noticed the assortment of bruises on Misaki's arms and legs as Misaki had decided to wear shorts and a t-shirt due to the warm weather. "I always knew you were clumsy Misaki, but even I'm surprised at how many bruises you've given yourself." Usagi scoffed.

"Hey! I'm not clumsy!"

"You fell out of a window and sprained your ankle." Usagi pointed out.

"I _climbed_ out of a window and just happened to fall the rest of the way!" Misaki corrected.

"You also passed out at the hot springs." Usagi added.

"And just whose fault do you think that was?" Misaki growled.

"There was also that time I woke you up and you backed into the bookcase."

"That's just because you—" Misaki stopped himself from saying anything embarrassing in front of Usagi's cousins.

"Hmm? What? What did I do, Misaki?" Usagi teased as he hugged the boy to him tightly.

"You know what you did!" Misaki hissed as he blindly batted the man away.

"No I don't. I have no recollection of the event in question. You'll have to refresh my memory; perhaps tonight?" Usagi suggested.

"Liar!"

"Aren't you two tired of always arguing?" Mizuki interrupted with an uninterested groan.

"Oh, we're not really fighting—"

"Whatever." Misaki was cut off by Mizuki who truly sounded as if he couldn't care less for Misaki's explanation, "I'm starving, let's eat already. Hurry it up, Ugly!"

"Dinner is ready for Misaki and Dear Brother. Feeding the pigs is beneath me." Kaoruko retorted back.

Misaki bit down on his lips to prevent himself from smiling at Kaoruko's surprisingly witty jab. Misaki's thoughts were quickly intercepted when he felt Usagi's cold hand grab him by the wrist, and the man lead his lover to the table, and sat down next to him. Misaki hadn't eaten anything all day, as he was still upset about being blind, but he felt very hungry at the moment and was looking forward to the dinner Kaoruko had made.

Misaki soon realized a new problem to being blind, which was the fact that he couldn't properly use chopsticks. He kept hitting the table or the rim of his plate with them, and even when he did manage to get his chopsticks in his food, he usually found himself eating air or getting food all over his chin or cheek.

Watching Misaki struggling to do something as simple as feeding himself was painful for Usagi to watch, and he felt a lump form in his throat as he saw Misaki grow increasingly discouraged. "Misaki, here let me do it."

"No, that's embarrassing."

"No it's not. It's just necessary for now." Usagi tried to get Misaki to allow him to feed him.

"F-fine." Misaki caved.

"Just keep your mouth open and your head still." Usagi didn't bother to take Misaki's chopsticks, and simply used his own to feed the boy.

"Usagi-san! That's an indirect kiss!"

"Would you prefer a direct one?"

"No!" Misaki answered quickly.

Usagi took turns feeding the both of them, giving Misaki a bite before feeding himself, and then switching back to Misaki. After dinner, Misaki thought about taking a bath when Usagi suddenly grabbed him by the wrist again, and dragged him into the bathroom, "What the hell?"

"You wanted to take a bath, right?"

"W-well yes, but—"

"So then let's take a bath."

"Are you insane? Kaoruko-san and Mizuki-san are out there!"

"Misaki, do you think I'm going to do something dirty to you?" Usagi purred.

"N-no, and you better not!"

"Don't worry Misaki, I'll be a perfect gentleman— tonight."

Misaki didn't miss what Usagi was implying, "Usagi-san!" Misaki's protests were cut off by a quick, playful spray of water from the older man that caught Misaki directly in the face.

"Hey! Don't spray the floor with water or it'll get all slippery."

"It's fine; I'll always catch you if you fall."

"Just not when I fall out of a window." Misaki muttered bitterly.

"When it comes to certain heights, sometimes you could hurt the victim more by trying to catch them when it's better to let them fall." Usagi pointed out.

"Uh-huh. Sure, sure." Misaki waved his hand dismissively, but actually the man's promise had caused him to blush a bit in spite of himself, _"How is it he can always say the cheesiest things so seriously?"_

Usagi stayed true to his word, and restrained himself from molesting Misaki while they washed off, and refrained from feeling him up while they bathed together. "Do your bruises hurt?"

"A little, but it's nothing to make a big deal out of. They're just a few minor bumps."

"When it comes to you, I never feel that it's minor."

Misaki felt his heart race and he started to feel uncomfortable staying in the tub with his lover, "Ah, well I've had a nice soak. I think now would be a good time to dry off, right Usagi-san?"

Usagi didn't mind ending the bath prematurely; he hadn't been as chaste as Misaki was lead to believe, as Usagi had taken advantage of Misaki's blindness by staring hard at Misaki's lower waist, and Usagi had actually grown semi hard from doing so, which Misaki would have surely scolded him for if he knew. _"I shouldn't have promised I wouldn't touch him. Because of my cousins, it's been so long since I've gotten to have my fill of Misaki, and I'm at my limit. I don't think I can restrain myself any longer."_

Usagi helped Misaki out of the tub, and placed a towel in his hand so the boy could dry himself off. Usagi, however, took it upon himself to redress his lover once he was dry, and he also prepared Misaki's tooth brush before he handed it to him so he could brush his teeth before bed. Instead of getting the toothbrush in his mouth, Misaki felt the toothbrush hit his cheek, and felt the cool sting of toothpaste on his face.

"Give me the toothbrush; I'll brush your teeth for you." Usagi volunteered as he wiped the toothpaste off of Misaki's cheek.

"This is so humiliating." Misaki groaned as he surrendered the toothbrush to the man.

"It's only temporary, Misaki. You can brush your teeth all you want to when you're better." Usagi assured as he started to brush the boy's teeth.

Once Usagi finished brushing Misaki's teeth, he lead his lover back to his futon before he returned upstairs to brush his own teeth. _"I wish he'd open his eyes."_ Usagi found himself thinking as he brushed his teeth, _"I really want to see his emerald eyes again… even if they won't be looking directly at me."_

He sighed heavily as he tried to put the thought out of his mind, _"I shouldn't be thinking about that. Misaki's life is hanging by a thread, and I'm moping over not getting to see his eyes while Misaki can't see a thing at all. I should be thinking about my next move if my mother doesn't release the funds for Misaki's cure. That's what I need to focus on."_

When Usagi returned to the T.V. room, he was surprised to see Misaki was still awake as evidenced by the boy sitting up on his futon. "Usagi-san?"

"Yes, it's me. Why are you still up?"

"Ah, w-well… that is… it's…" Misaki didn't want to tell the man that he was scared to be alone since he became blind, but he didn't have an excuse planned.

"It's fine." Usagi dismissed as he patted Misaki's head, "Let's just go to sleep."

"I am." Misaki insisted before he turned his back to the older man.

Usagi was not deterred from cuddling the boy to him just because Misaki had his back to him though. _"My sense of taste and smell are going to fade soon."_ Misaki thought, _"I wonder just how many more nights I have left to drink in Usagi-san's scent before I can't smell him anymore."_

Misaki's thoughts depressed him, and he turned over to bury his face in Usagi's chest as he was fairly certain that the man had fallen asleep, _"Usagi-san isn't wearing a shirt."_ Misaki blushed upon realizing, but he made no attempt to turn over again.

Usagi had not been asleep however, and Misaki's innocent move had caused his heart to race and his desire to grow, "Hey Misaki, are you trying to tease me?"

"Usagi-san?" Misaki quickly recoiled.

"I promised to be a gentleman for tonight, but if you think that means you can get away with teasing me so shamelessly, I'll retract my word."

"I wasn't doing anything!" Misaki insisted.

"Hmm? Then what's this, Misaki?" Usagi reached down suddenly, and cupped his lover's package which was actually semi hard.

"A normal bodily reaction that I have no control over! H-hey! Usagi-san, stop stroking it!"

"Why? It looks like it wants me to keep stroking it."

"Well I don't! Usagi-san, quit it! I mean it! Kaoruko-san and Mizuki-san are here; they'll hear us!" Misaki hissed.

"Well, they'll hear you, not me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're very loud. I don't mind since that just means that it feels really good to you, and that's a compliment to me."

"Don't get so conceited just because you can make me raise my voice a little—"

"And you also come so quickly, which is another compliment to me."

"Stop inflating your own ego, and listen to what others are saying for once!"

"So what are you saying, Misaki?"

"I'll have you know that I can be quiet too."

"Oh? Is that so? It sounds like a challenge to me."

"Y— wait, what? No! No!" Misaki tried to scramble away, forgetting for a moment that he was blind, but Usagi caught him before he could get up, and he wrapped Misaki in a vice like grip.

Misaki felt Usagi's hand slip under his shirt to tease one of his nipples while the man's spare hand started to palm Misaki's increasing arousal. "Usagi-san! N-no… st-stop it." Misaki protested weakly.

"We both know you don't really want me to stop, now do you?" he purred in the boy's ear before he nipped it.

Misaki caught a lustful moan in his throat, recalling their challenge. "Remember to keep your voice in check, Misaki." Usagi seductively reminded him before he suddenly turned the boy around, and had him lay back down on the futon.

Usagi stripped the boy of his pants and underwear swiftly, and Misaki nearly cried out in surprise when he felt Usagi's mouth clamp down around his arousal. "Usagi-san th-that's… cheating!" Misaki was already starting to pant heavily, and the struggle not to moan was becoming quite difficult given the situation.

From the beginning of their relationship, Usagi seemed to know what would make Misaki feel good, especially when it came to touching him below the waist. At first Misaki thought it was because they were both circumcised and therefore they had the same anatomy, but gradually he started to realize that the reason why Usagi was able to read him so well was because he didn't allow himself to get lost in the moment, and he would listen to Misaki's moans as he pleasured him.

" _I have to remember to do that too when I do stuff like this to Usagi-san."_ Misaki thought to himself.

A sudden buildup of pressure yanked Misaki from his thoughts, "Usa-Usagi-san! St-stop! I'm going… to come!"

"Then come."

"N-no! I'm going to be… so loud!"

"Then you lose."

"Usagi-san, you're… s-so mean!"

"I'm not mean at all."

"You're mean to… m-me all… all the t-time!" Misaki accused.

"It's your fault for having such an adorable expression when you're embarrassed." Usagi insisted as he teased Misaki's head with his tongue, "Besides, don't act as if you don't love it, my little masochist."

"I am not!"

"Really?" Usagi decided he had teased Misaki for long enough and he shoved his lover's member as far back into his mouth as he could before he hummed lowly, the vibrations coursed through Misaki powerfully, and forced him to climax.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki cried out as he came loudly.

Usagi easily swallowed and released Misaki from his mouth, "You lost."

"That's because you cheated, you bastard!" Misaki hissed as he sat up, "And where do you get off calling me a masochist?"

"You are a masochist though."

"No, I'm not!"

"Then are you a sadist?"

"I'm not either of those things, you pervert!"

"Misaki, would you like to try being the seme?" Usagi teased.

"Wh-what? Are you insane?"

"No, just throwing it out there."

Misaki couldn't help but think back to four years ago when he was obsessed at growing taller than Usagi, and when the man had asked what he would do with his newfound height if he ever achieved it; Misaki had jokingly stated that he would top Usagi. Usagi however seemed to take him seriously, and even appeared turned on by the idea, and Usagi tried helping him grow taller until Misaki dropped the subject. "Usagi-san, have you ever been an uke before?"

"No."

"As you know, I've only been the uke, but I really don't want that to change."

"Didn't you say that you felt as though you failed as a man because you've never had a girlfriend? I figured it wasn't so much that you never had a girlfriend, but rather because you've only been the uke."

"Huh?" Misaki was surprised at Usagi's statement, and he recalled how Toudou had asked Misaki if he was a virgin, and Misaki had denied it, but inwardly he believed he still was, "W-well that was… Toudou asked me one time if I was a virgin, and I wasn't sure how to respond to that."

"I took your virginity four years ago Misaki."

"I know that, but I mean as a guy in order to lose my virginity don't _I_ have to penetrate something?"

"You've penetrated my hand and my mouth." Usagi responded bluntly.

"Usagi-san!"

"You're not a virgin, Misaki. So you don't have to worry about being a seme if you don't want to. I'm fine if you only want to receive pleasure." Misaki could hear the smirk on Usagi's lips even if he couldn't see it.

"Don't say pervy things so casually!" Misaki growled while Usagi simply ruffled his hair playfully.

" _I never gave it much thought before, but I don't want to be the seme. And, not that I'd ever admit this to Usagi-san, but I actually like feeling Usagi-san on top of me… and inside of me; it just feels right like that. Is that weird?"_ Misaki wondered to himself, _"Yeah. Yeah that's weird."_

Feeling Usagi's lips on his neck brought Misaki out of his thoughts. "Misaki, don't think we're done already. I'm going to give you a chance to redeem yourself." He purred seductively as he pushed Misaki back down on the futon.

"Usagi-san, wait a minute!"

"I'm not waiting." Usagi stated bluntly as he slid in between Misaki's legs and started to unbutton the boy's shirt.

"Usagi-san!" Misaki protested before he felt the older man's cold hands moving up his torso.

Misaki struggled to bite back a moan as Usagi started to tease his nipples, "Usa-Usagi-san…"

"What? You don't want me to stop now, do you?"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Misaki, all I've done is touch you, and you're already getting hard again."

"Usagi-san!" sometimes he really couldn't take how much the older man teased him.

Misaki suddenly felt his lover's finger, lubricated with his own precum, enter him and he almost didn't catch the cry that threatened his lips. _"Damn it! Even Usagi-san's fingers know me so well."_ Misaki complained to himself, _"I don't ever want to be a seme, but I do want to touch Usagi-san, and make him feel good. I still haven't managed to successfully stroke Usagi-san off, and my one and only attempt to go down on him ended before it even began. I want to touch Usagi-san now, but I dare not since I'm blind."_

Usagi suddenly penetrating him brought Misaki out of his depressive thoughts, and he was forced to focus on not crying out. Usagi knew that the combination of Misaki being blind, and forced to keep his voice down would cause their love making feel even more incredible than usual to the boy, and he took advantage of the situation by caressing, and sucking, and even nipping his lover's most sensitive areas. Misaki realized Usagi was doing so on purpose and called the man out on it.

"Well if it feels too good that you just can't help yourself, you can let your voice out."

"Hey! D-don't… get cocky… I c-… can han— handle this."

"Really? Well then, I guess I'll just have to stop holding back."

Misaki quickly noticed a change in the man's thrusts as they became rougher and deeper, with the obvious target of assault being that sweet bundle of nerves inside of him. "Usagi-san!" Misaki's strained voice called out only minutes later, "I'm… going to come…"

"Me too. Let's come together."

" _Sometimes I'd really like to hit him over the head whenever he says pervy things so bluntly like that."_

Usagi covered Misaki's mouth with his own and their lips caught the other's cries as they climaxed hard. Usagi laid on top of Misaki while the two caught their breath. Misaki never minded having Usagi on top of him, and since he became blind, he was relieved when the man would touch him as the contact kept him rooted in the otherwise endless void. He was scared to be alone, but too proud to admit it. However, Usagi always took it upon himself to grope Misaki, and prevented him from having to admit his fears to his lover who, Misaki was certain, was already going through too much as it was.

Usagi's lust hadn't been fully satisfied, but he knew Misaki was too exhausted to last another round, and he decided he'd let the boy off easy that night. Misaki suddenly buried his face in Usagi's chest to drink in his calming scent, _"I won't be able to smell Usagi-san soon; I don't want to forget this scent… Usagi-san's scent…"_

Usagi gave the boy a reassuring squeeze, as if he read his thoughts, and the two slowly drifted off to sleep together.


End file.
